


in your hands

by cataclysm_dialogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin Has a Weird Dick, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fantasy Biology, Getting Together, Human Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mer Anakin Skywalker, Mer sex, Oral Sex, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm_dialogue/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: Step right up, folks! I’m here to deliver a story in which Anakin Skywalker is a merman who has legs once every month during the new moon. How? It’s...magic.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 33
Kudos: 109





	1. confluence

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [Is0lde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is0lde/pseuds/Is0lde) for being such a lovely beta.

Anakin hears the man before he sees him. He’s curious, though. What human would dare venture so close to his pool? He elects not to hide, as he is confident that he can simply lure the human in and drown him if necessary. So he waits for this possibly interesting visitor to appear.

When the man does emerge, Anakin examines him. His auburn hair and beard, his pale skin, the backpack he’s carrying. Anakin knows beauty when he sees it, even in humans, and this particular human is exceptionally attractive to look at. Anakin could probably observe him for quite a while longer, just basking in the pleasure of his appearance, but there are only a few seconds before the man makes eye contact with Anakin, and his eyes immediately widen considerably. The man seems unsure of what to do next, so Anakin waves and says, “Hello!” 

The man walks over, a bit hesitantly, before getting down on one knee in front of Anakin. He really is quite beautiful for a human, Anakin thinks.

“Hello there.” 

His voice is accented and just  _ perfect _ , but there will be time to wax poetic about the sounds coming from this man’s mouth at a later date. For now, Anakin wants to know more about him. 

“I’m Anakin, what’s your name?” Anakin asks, and he lets his tail float to the surface of the water. He knows it’s impressive; the deep blue of his scales juxtaposed with the shimmery silver of the fins at the end. The color of the twilight sky and the stars against it. The man’s eyes widen even more, if that’s possible, and he opens his mouth as if to speak but no sound comes out. Then he blinks. Once. Twice. Clears his throat, and then utters a few words.

“I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the man says. No,  _ Obi-Wan _ . His voice doesn’t waver, but there’s a sort of awe embedded in it, as if he’s not quite sure whether or not he’s dreaming. No matter. Anakin will soon prove to Obi-Wan that both of them are indeed very much awake.

“The pleasure is mine,” Anakin says formally, giggling a little around the words as if they are elusive. His mouth wants to form them but his head caught up in the singularity of the situation and makes speech difficult for him.

Obi-Wan glances at Anakin’s tail in wonder again and says, “How...are you?” 

Anakin laughs almost uncontrollably now. This human is going the extra mile to attempt to make casual conversation when he’s come face to face with what is quite obviously the first Mer he has ever encountered. There’s something endearing about it, as if Obi-Wan thinks it would be impolite to ask questions regarding Anakin’s species.

“I’m fine, but I’m a little curious. Are you afraid of me? Because you’re talking to a merman and you haven’t said anything about that little detail yet.” Anakin says as he covers his mouth with his hand, trying his best to stop the giggles that come pouring out like a waterfall from his lips. Obi-Wan smiles kindly, if a little mischievously. 

“Afraid of you? Certainly not. I must say though, your tail is absolutely exquisite, Anakin. It’s like a perfect night sky,” Obi-Wan compliments as he glances at it again, his gaze lingering for far longer this time. Anakin finds he likes being admired by Obi-Wan, likes being the subject of his attention. 

He finds he doesn’t want to drown this human. No, he wants to learn more about this human.

Anakin tries to ignore the heat rising to his cheeks, knowing that they’re now probably painted in a slight blush, but he believes Obi-Wan is too polite to comment on that just yet, so he simply says, “Thank you, Obi-Wan. It’s getting late; the sun is setting. Why are you out this far from civilization?”

Obi-Wan looks around as if he’s about to tell some great tale, and then leans in a little closer to Anakin and whispers, “Can you keep a secret, my friend?” 

Anakin feels the heat in his cheeks increase at Obi-Wan’s proximity, and hopes the pink tint of the low light of sunset shining down on them will be enough to hide how much he’s blushing. This is not normal at all; true, Anakin has never had a mate, but he’s been fine on his own for a long time but there’s something unique about this human. He feels less like he’s just met Obi-Wan and more like he’s known him before, in some other life, perhaps as beings much different from who they are in this moment.

“Yes, I can keep a secret,” Anakin says as he nods, not even taking time to tease because he really is curious to know what Obi-Wan would be willing to tell a strange creature on the evening of their first meeting. 

“I hate my job,” Obi-Wan says with a grin. “I’ve grown rather tired with my life as a whole, and that’s why I came out here; to ‘find myself,’ as they say. As for why I’m  _ here _ , specifically, my secret is that I came out here to be alone. And I mean  _ alone _ . I’m constantly having to interact with people I loathe when I work, so I simply need a break. As for the timing, I just like seeing the sunset as it peeks out from between the treetops.”

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan wide-eyed and asks, “So you’re trying to get away from something you don’t like, and you came here? I can understand that; I’m alone almost all the time.” Anakin hesitates a moment before he continues, praying he doesn’t sound too pathetically hopeful. There’s simply something about Obi-Wan that draws him in like a lure crafted specifically for Anakin Skywalker. “Would you like to watch the sunset with me?”

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin as if he’s just had the greatest honor bestowed upon him at Anakin’s request. He stands up and pulls a blanket out of his backpack before saying, “It would be a privilege, Anakin. I was hoping to have a chance to watch the sunset tonight, but to watch it with a new friend as lovely as you is a real treat.”

Anakin watches as Obi-Wan lays the blanket down on the grass beside the small lake and he feels a sudden sense of safety come over him, like he’s swimming in a warm pool in the springtime, with the birds singing and the clouds floating overhead as he looks up at the pale blue sky. He shivers a little bit, unsure of where this feeling came from, but not entirely adverse to it.

When Obi-Wan has set up everything to his liking, he sits down and extends a hand to Anakin, saying, “Would you like to stay in the water or come up and sit on the shore? I don’t know much about Mers, but I’m willing to learn. Teach me all the ways I can be your friend, Anakin.” 

His voice is so kind, so sincere, Anakin feels a part of him breaking inside, a wall he’s built up now crumbling down into nothing in the face of Obi-Wan’s kind gaze and companionship.

Anakin smiles and swims closer to the shore, placing his hands on the grass and pushing himself up out of the water with his strong arms. He pulls himself towards Obi-Wan so he’s sitting on the edge of the blanket and watches as Obi-Wan eyes him with awe. There just might be a slight blush to his cheeks but it’s impossible to really tell from this distance, in this light. All he knows is that Obi-Wan is beautiful, that the sun is setting, and that they’re here together. 

And that’s all that matters right now. 

“Happy?” Anakin asks, knowing his smile must be quite smug right now. Obi-Wan answers him with a smile of his own.

“Almost,” Obi-Wan says, and then he moves from the center of the blanket to the edge where Anakin is sitting. He’s so close that Anakin can, even in this lighting, see the flecks of gray in his eyes. He wonders what it would be like to stare into Obi-Wan’s eyes forever, but he’s gently lifted out of his reverie by Obi-Wan speaking again, saying, “Anakin, feel free to say no to this request, but could I touch you?” 

Anakin is already nodding without hesitation, saying, “Yes, Obi-Wan, of course,” before Obi-Wan has even finished his question. His hair, still damp at the ends, grazes his shoulders as his head moves. He would never allow a human to touch him of their own volition normally, but, almost instinctively, he knows he has nothing to fear from Obi-Wan. No advantage will be taken here.

All too suddenly Obi-Wan is lifting his hand and Anakin’s heart is beating much faster than its usual pace but Obi-Wan simply tucks a strand of hair behind Anakin’s ear, his touch lingering on Anakin’s neck. Anakin knows that even if this is the last time he sees Obi-Wan, this moment will be forever embedded in his mind, ingrained into who he is, a part of his very soul. The energy between him and Obi-Wan is humming pleasantly, not a frantic crackle demanding more, just a baseline of desire for each other’s company. Then, Obi-Wan speaks again.

“You have lovely hair, Anakin. You’re stunning. . I’ve only known you for a short while, but if you allow it, I would like to be your friend.” Obi-Wan smiles at Anakin and places one of his hands over his, rubbing his thumb over Anakin’s knuckles. Then he reaches into his backpack and pulls out a camera.

“Do you mind if I take your photo?” Obi-Wan asks, seeming more timid now than he has this entire time they’ve interacted.

“I don’t mind, but why do you want it? Are you going to show it to your friends, to prove that Mers exist? Because that won’t work, if that’s what you’re thinking. If you take a photo of me on that, I’ll just look like a naked human. How do you think we’ve avoided being documented properly throughout history?” Anakin feels proud of his little spiel, and he stares pointedly at Obi-Wan for a moment, waiting for his response. 

Obi-Wan simply moves the camera upward a bit as he looks into it and says, “Thank you for telling me that, Anakin, as now I can angle it to preserve your modesty. But I don’t intend on showing this photo to anyone. This is simply so if or when you decide to disappear, I’ll have something to remind me of you. I would hate to have my life be utterly devoid of you now that we’ve met.”

Anakin knows he’s really blushing now, but he says, “Okay,” and tries his best to smile slightly as Obi-Wan focuses the camera and takes a photo. The sunset is in its full glory now, all brilliant oranges and purples painted across the sky as if by the brushstroke of something divine. Anakin looks up as Obi-Wan puts the camera back in his backpack. Everything is perfect, except now, he’s feeling a little cold. He shivers despite himself, hoping Obi-Wan doesn’t notice.

Obi-Wan notices.

Obi-Wan takes his light jacket off and drapes it around Anakin’s shoulders, saying, “There you are, my dear. I don’t know much about Mers, but I do know what it looks like when someone gets a bit cold. I am happy to lend you my jacket.” 

Then, Obi-Wan looks as if he’s made a grave mistake, and opens his mouth again to say, “I apologize if you aren’t comfortable with pet names. It’s a habit I’ve picked up, but I will only call you by your name if that is what you prefer.” Obi-Wan now looks to Anakin somewhat nervously, as if he wishes he could reverse time a bit and not have said anything at all.

Anakin just giggles a bit shyly and says, “I don’t mind it. Do you call everyone ‘my dear,’?” For some reason, the thought of Obi-Wan calling everyone by sweet pet names has him feeling something that twists his stomach most unpleasantly, but he doesn’t want to define it with a word. That would make it all too real, too tangible.

“I don’t use that name for everyone, no, but perhaps we could come up with a special name just for you? You are, after all, the only one like this that I’ve met...one so dear to me already...I have it!” Obi-Wan points a finger in the air exaggeratedly, as if to illustrate some sort of victory over the English language. Anakin just waits wordlessly for Obi-Wan’s conclusion.

“Dear one. Anakin, I’ll call you dear one,” Obi-wan says, sounding pleased with himself, and Anakin chuckles softly in response. And for a brief, fleeting moment, Anakin sees in his mind, a house by a gloriously enormous lake, Obi-Wan running out to meet him as they both laugh, the fresh breeze caressing their hair and the waves softly lapping at the shore as Obi-Wan reaches Anakin and wraps him in his arms.

_ “Do you love me?” _

_ “With all my heart.” _

Then, the vision is gone, and Anakin is left looking at Obi-Wan, who seems to be waiting for him to respond. Anakin shakes his head slightly to clear his mind, and says, “I’d like that. But Obi-Wan, do you mind if I show you something? I promise it won’t hurt you.” 

Anakin wants so badly to know what Obi-Wan will think of his vision, which has him equal parts terrified and relieved. Terrified because the prospect of having a mate for life is something he never considered, and relieved for the same reason. It’s bizarre that his mind would even conjure up something about a  _ human  _ being his mate, but if it’s like his other visions, it means that that sequence of events will occur if he continues on his current path. And oh, Anakin is already feeling warm all over at the thought of it. But he needs to know how Obi-Wan feels.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin and says, “Of course, dear one. Rest assured, you may tell me anything. I usually don’t warm up to strangers as quickly as I have with you, but there’s something about you that feels...how do I explain it? You feel  _ right _ , Anakin. Like all the pieces of my life have suddenly fallen into place. Perhaps it’s just me yearning for something more out of life, but that’s certainly how I feel.” He now gazes at Anakin and strokes his knuckles across Anakin’s cheek ever so softly, like a kiss that’s over all too quickly.

Anakin nods. “I can show you why you feel that way, Obi-Wan. Hold still so I can focus.” 

Anakin closes his eyes and reaches out with his mind until he finds Obi-Wan’s consciousness. He immediately latches onto it, gently grasping it with his own, before creating a temporary bridge between their minds over which he will send the vision. He takes the images in his mind, organizes them so they’re in order, and then pushes them gently across the bit of magic tethering their consciousnesses. Now Anakin need only wait and watch Obi-Wan’s reaction.

Obi-Wan says nothing that Anakin can hear, but he gasps softly, the sound obvious in the air between them. Anakin wonders what he’s thinking, but he would never demand that someone share their deepest thoughts with him, especially in this situation. He waits until he knows the series of images has played out, and then disconnects their minds and opens his eyes, looking to Obi-Wan for his reaction. Obi-Wan’s eyes are wide, and he opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it again. Then he opens it again and words come out of his mouth, his voice sounding a bit choked up.

“Was that...us?” Obi-Wan asks, his tone almost disbelieving but not quite. There’s a hopefulness to it that makes Anakin’s heart soar. It’s twilight now; the sun will be completely down soon, but Anakin doesn’t want this to end. He pulls Obi-Wan’s jacket a little tighter around himself in the cool summer night. 

“Yes, that was us...if we continue on our current path. Many things could change that alter that future. But for now, that’s where we’ll be at some point.” Anakin now feels nervous as he watches Obi-Wan’s face. Obi-Wan obviously just needs some time to process everything he’s seen and heard. So Anakin waits, for what must only really be a few seconds, but it feels like the ages of the world come and go in the span of time it takes Obi-Wan to answer.

Obi-Wan moves closer and slings an arm around Anakin’s shoulder, pulling him in and gently kissing his hair. Anakin is torn apart inside in the most pleasant of ways. He wants so badly to be at that future point with Obi-Wan, so badly to have that easy intimacy between them. But simultaneously, he wants to bask in the newness of this moment, their brand new relationship that will hopefully blossom into something beyond anything Anakin has ever experienced. Falling in love. Anakin knows this is the beginning of his descent, and he can’t wait to let himself plunge into the unknown.

“You know, dear one, I think we’re going to make quite the team,” Obi-Wan says, squeezing Anakin’s shoulder with his hand, a point of pressure that’s oh so comforting and grounding, like an anchor keeping Anakin from drifting out to sea. 

“I agree. I never thought I’d have a mate, but now my vision is suggesting something that I don’t even know if I’m ready for, Obi-Wan. I mean, I did just meet you,” Anakin admits, feeling that should at least be honest, be transparent about his thoughts. 

“That’s perfectly all right, dear one. If your vision is correct, then I’m meant to be a very important part of your life, and I am nothing but honored and excited to see what the future holds for us, even though we did just meet. We have time, Anakin. I would never push you into anything.” Obi-Wan squeezes him a little closer again.

“My visions are always correct, at least when that path is followed,” Anakin grumbles. He hears Obi-Wan laugh beside him, and he feels safe. But then he looks down and sees his tail, almost glittering in the twilight, and Obi-Wan’s legs as he sits next to him. This will be impossible. Obi-Wan is a human, and that vision was just meant to taunt him, a vengeful deity laughing at his expense. 

“What’s wrong, Anakin? You seem tense,” Obi-Wan says, sensing something is wrong, and Anakin curls in a little closer to him before he speaks. He feels comfortable enough with Obi-Wan to voice his concerns.

“We’re so different, Obi-Wan. I live in the water, and you live on land. I’ve never had a mate before, it’s never worked with someone of my own kind, so how could it possibly work when the two of us aren’t even the same species?” Anakin feels almost on the verge of tears. Obi-Wan will realize how many sacrifices he’ll have to make to be with Anakin, and he’ll leave. Anakin knows it. This moment will fade into memory and eventually its vibrant color will become old and tattered by new thoughts bombarding Anakin’s head.

Obi-Wan suddenly gets up and straddles Anakin’s tail, but Anakin feels no sexual energy from him and it leaves him confused for a moment. But then Obi-Wan grabs each of Anakin’s hands in his own and intertwines their fingers before holding their joined hands up between them, where Anakin can clearly see them. Anakin wonders what exactly Obi-Wan is planning, but he doesn’t have to wonder for long.

“You see these hands, Anakin? They tie us together. Not just because we’re holding each other now, but because we are the same. Perhaps you have a tail and I have legs, but we are, at our cores, simply two beings who are meant to be part of each other’s lives. I want you, Anakin. Not in a shallow, temporary way. I want to be part of your life, and I do hope you’ll let me in. Can you do that for me, dear one? Can you put your life in my hands, even if only in a small way tonight?” Obi-Wan finishes speaking and leans in to touch their noses together.

“Obi-Wan.” Anakin leans forward so that their foreheads are touching now as well. He wants this moment, this progression in their relationship, to live forever in the palace of his mind, so that even when Obi-Wan is old and gray, Anakin can remember what Obi-Wan was like at this point in time, when Anakin had first met him and their souls were young.

“Yes, dear one?” Obi-Wan asks, looking into Anakin’s eyes, and Anakin feels warm all over again, almost vibrating out of his skin with the amount of happiness he feels at the fact that Obi-Wan discovered him today. 

“Will you sleep out here with me? Only if you want to, of course! I saw you have a blanket, and…” Anakin trails off, not sure where he wants the sentence to go but knowing he wants it to end up where Obi-Wan stays the night with him. 

Obi-Wan pulls away a little and smiles, saying, “Of course, Anakin. I had planned on doing something like that already, but your presence has solidified my plans. Besides, I imagine your tail might be getting a bit dry by now? Perhaps you should get back in the water.” Obi-Wan climbs off of Anakin and Anakin takes Obi-Wan’s jacket off, leaving it on Obi-Wan’s blanket.

Anakin pushes himself back into the lake and turns around to rest his elbows on the bank, looking at Obi-Wan as he puts his jacket back on and pulls a sleeping bag out, along with a lantern. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay out here?” Anakin asks. He’s confident in his ability to charm any wayward animals that might come along during the night, but he doesn’t want Obi-Wan sleeping in an uncomfortable place. He marvels at it all now. Just a while ago, he was flippantly considering drowning Obi-Wan, and now he’s realized he’s meant to have Obi-Wan as a mate. It’s strange really, knowing he’ll one day love someone but not quite loving them yet. Anakin wants to keep Obi-Wan from harm, of course, but he can’t say that he deeply loves him yet. He’s just starting to fall in love, one tiny, tiny movement at a time. Suddenly, he’s broken out of his thoughts by Obi-Wan’s voice.

“Oh, I’m perfectly sure I’ll be fine. I’m capable of defending myself to some extent,” Obi-Wan answers. He smiles kindly again as he ignites the lantern and climbs inside the sleeping bag he’s pulled out. He lies quite close to the edge of the lake now, and he reaches out to touch Anakin’s face, cradling his cheek softly. Anakin leans into it, happy for the physical contact.

Smiling a bit shyly at Obi-Wan now, Anakin says, “I’m glad you’re here, Obi-Wan.” He means it so sincerely he almost cries, and suddenly he realizes that if this is what falling in love feels like, he never wants it to end, because it feels like he’s finally coming home, after so much time wondering who exactly he would feel this way for, if anyone. 

Obi-Wan smiles back at him and brushes his thumb against Anakin’s cheek as he says, “I’m glad you’re here too, Anakin. I can’t wait to love you, dear one.” 

\---

Anakin doesn’t remember when he fell asleep, but he wakes with his cheek lying on his arms that are folded on the shoreline. For a moment, Anakin is confused. Why did he sleep above water last night? Then, he lifts his head and looks around and sees Obi-Wan, the man he’d met yesterday. 

“Good morning, dear one. I trust you slept well,” Obi-Wan says, smiling from where he sits cross-legged on his blanket, his hair just as perfect as it was when Anakin first saw him. And Anakin feels like his heart has grown in capacity. Not that it’s physically larger, but that he now has the ability to feel so much more, so much deeper. As he looks at Obi-Wan now, his slightly unbuttoned shirt, his pale skin, the way the sun sets on his auburn hair just right, the way his beard can’t hide the brightness of his smile, he feels something he’s never felt before. It’s not quite love, and it isn’t physical desire. It’s...yearning. A longing for this moment to last forever somehow. Anakin blinks at Obi-Wan before realizing he is waiting for him to respond.

“Oh, good morning, Obi-Wan. I slept okay. How about you?” Anakin asks not to be polite, not to perform some sort of social ritual that he needs to repeat in order to be accepted by Obi-Wan. He really does want to know. He wants to know everything about Obi-Wan. Wants to know what makes Obi-Wan sad and what makes him happy. Wants to know what makes his nose wrinkle in disgust and what makes him sigh in contentment. Obi-Wan leans over so he’s lying on his stomach, supported by his elbows so he is facing Anakin, and taps the tip of his nose before speaking.

“I slept perfectly well, thanks to the knowledge that my future husband was close by.” And Obi-Wan winks at Anakin conspiratorially, as if they know some great secret as of this morning.

“I—Uh, the vision didn’t say anything about husbands, Obi-Wan,” Anakin splutters, unsure of what to make of this new development in Obi-Wan’s vocabulary, but he knows in the clear morning light he’ll never be able to hide the blush on his cheeks. Warmth creeps over him like a loving shadow at the idea that Obi-Wan would want to be bound to him in such a way, and he has to collect his thoughts before he sinks into a daydream of what exactly  _ husbands  _ would mean.

“Maybe not, but if I am truly meant to love you, I can think of no future in which I wouldn’t want you as my husband, so I assume, regardless of what the vision showed, that we will at some point be married.” Obi-Wan’s expression is playful but his tone is deadly serious, as if he’s making the vows this instant. Anakin’s blush deepens. He needs to change the subject, and fast.

“I guess so. But we’ll never get married if we just sit here staring at each other all day. I’m hungry. Did you bring any food with you?” Anakin says as he eyes the backpack. But it seems Obi-Wan isn’t finished being sentimental about this whole thing. He sits up again and beckons to Anakin from his place on the blanket.

“Come here for a moment, dear one,” Obi-Wan requests, holding his arms out as if to hug Anakin.

“What is it?” Anakin asks cautiously. Obi-Wan’s presence is already addictive, but he has to be careful. He can’t let himself fall too fast or he may regret it, despite any visions he may have had. But oh, the vision he did have comes rushing back to him, and he melts inside, willing to get to know Obi-Wan at any cost. 

Obi-Wan says, “I want to hold you, like you’re already mine. I know we don’t love each other yet, but I do want to be close to you. I promise I won’t force you, however. Just know that I would like to hold you.” And Obi-Wan lowers his arms a bit, as if preparing to gracefully accept a rejection. But today is not the day that Obi-Wan will be snubbed. Anakin smiles and giggles a little bit before hoisting himself up onto the bank with his arms and sitting on the blanket. Now he holds his arms out to Obi-Wan.

“I can’t move any further with my tail; you’ll have to come to me,” Anakin says, a smile playing on his lips. Obi-Wan now crawls over the short distance to Anakin and wraps his arms around his bare waist.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, “I hope I don’t sound silly when I say that although I just met you, I would gladly travel any distance to hold you in my arms.” Obi-Wan chuckles and says, “That was probably a very silly thing to say; I apologize. But Anakin’s soul is alight with the feeling of Obi-Wan all around him. With the feeling of Obi-Wan’s arms around him, with the sound of Obi-Wan’s voice, and with the sense that Obi-Wan just might want to know him. And hearing Obi-Wan laugh softly, Anakin realizes he wants to be the reason for that laughter. He wants to be the one to make Obi-Wan happy.

“You don’t sound silly,” Anakin says, hoping the sincerity in his heart will lace his tone enough for Obi-Wan to understand that he means it wholeheartedly. He feels hyper-focused, aware of Obi-Wan’s arms around him to the point that it’s almost distracting.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. Now, if you’ll permit me to move away for a second, I do have breakfast for us. Give me one moment,” Obi-Wan explains as he moves away, all too soon, but for now, Anakin has a few seconds to enjoy watching him turn to grab his backpack. Anakin wants so desperately to run his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, but he feels a bit too shy to attempt it. So he contents himself with watching the way Obi-Wan’s hands reach into the backpack, admiring them and thinking about how those hands were touching  _ him  _ only a minute ago. It’s a memory still fresh in Anakin’s mind, and he revels in it.

“What did you bring?” Anakin asks, curious because he hasn’t had human food in a while. He wants to know exactly what Obi-Wan has for them. Obi-Wan turns back to face him with two small packages in his hands, and Anakin eyes them, feeling somewhat suspicious of the contents. He’s learned to dislike plastic and anything that resembles it, what with all the times it’s washed up into his lake. But now Obi-Wan is smiling and all else leaves Anakin’s mind.

“They’re protein bars. I know that’s hardly something to be impressed by, especially since it’s our first breakfast together, but I’m not much of a cook, and, to be fair, I didn’t expect I’d be dining with my future husband.” And now Obi-Wan is winking at Anakin again and Anakin’s cheeks are heating up at the mention of “husband.” He pretends to suddenly be very interested in studying the blanket in front of him, looking down at it as if it holds the answer to some great mystery.

“It’s fine; I’m sure they’re good,” Anakin mumbles, intent on not drawing any attention to his blush if possible. At the same time, he wants Obi-Wan to know precisely how much he affects him. As he fights this war within his head, he suddenly feels Obi-Wan’s fingers under his chin, tilting his head upward.

“What’s wrong, dear one? You don’t have to eat one if you’d prefer. Though if the very sight of protein bars is enough to make you blush like this, I believe I’ll have to pack them more often.” Obi-Wan now moves his hand to card his fingers through Anakin’s hair before settling his hand on the back of Anakin’s neck and leaning in closer as if he’s going to kiss him. But he doesn’t. He simply waits for Anakin to answer, and Anakin swallows thickly before opening his mouth again.

“No, no, I don’t mind them. I just, I hate plastic,” Anakin says, confident that he can at least be honest with Obi-Wan. He looks into Obi-Wan’s eyes and sees Obi-Wan’s expression change from kindly flirtatious to near horrified at this revelation. He pulls away from Anakin, a contrite expression now on his face.

“Oh, Anakin, I’m so sorry. It was careless of me not to think of that. I promise I will be more mindful in the future. We can just talk for a while if you prefer, before I have to return to my cabin,” Obi-Wan says, moving to return the protein bars to his backpack. But Anakin reaches out and grabs his wrist, effectively halting that course of action.

“It’s okay, really. I want to have breakfast with you. Just give me one of those before I starve to death. You wouldn’t want your  _ future husband  _ dying on you, now would you?” Anakin says, feeling a little more confident now that he has a feeling for what type of being Obi-Wan is.

Obi-Wan’s face lights up as if he’s just seen the most lovely thing in existence, and he hands one of the bars to Anakin. Anakin rips open the packaging unceremoniously, having never tried one of these things before, and Obi-Wan watches him with curiosity. Anakin takes his first bite as Obi-Wan observes. It’s not terrible. Just a tad bit dry.

“What do you think, Anakin? I know they’re not very good, but some breakfast is likely better than none, correct? Or does my future husband prefer to go without breakfast?” There’s a playful glint in Obi-Wan’s eyes, as if he’s enjoying something, sincerity wrapped up in the premise of a game.

Anakin swallows and says, “It’s not bad, but maybe if you want me to be your husband someday, you’ll bring something that tastes better next time.” He smirks at Obi-Wan, feeling more and more comfortable with him by the minute, if that is even possible. Anakin has already plunged into some kind of intimacy with Obi-Wan, and while all the rational centers of his brain are telling him that this is happening too fast, a bigger, deeper part of him is chanting that this is  _ right _ . 

He decides to listen to that part.

Obi-Wan clutches his chest, a look of mock offense on his face as he says, “You wound me, Anakin. You must give me some credit; I certainly did not start my hike out yesterday with the knowledge that I would be meeting my future husband. Had I known that, I would’ve at least dressed a bit more nicely.”

And Anakin is so pleased with their growing camaraderie, so delighted with the way Obi-Wan has so easily fallen into step beside him and accepted him as a part of his life, that he giggles as he takes another bite of the protein bare, watching Obi-Wan smile kindly the whole time.

“I’m glad, that at the very least, you’ve accepted my humble breakfast offering and are willing to eat it,” Obi-Wan teases, scooting closer to Anakin and casually slinging an arm around his waist. The touch is so easy, so relaxed, yet so electric in what it sparks within Anakin, he doesn’t quite have the words to describe it. 

“When do you have to leave?” Anakin asks as he swallows, not wanting to hear about the upcoming departure of his newest and dearest friend, but he needs to know how much time he has left with him. For all this human’s promises, he may very well change his mind when Anakin is no longer in sight. He may never return to the lake. So Anakin is drinking in every part of this visit. Every touch, every laugh, every bit of companionship that he’s being offered, in case it will all come to an end without warning.

“So eager to get rid of me, aren’t you? I’m sorry to disappoint you, dear one, but unless you firmly tell me to leave you alone, I will be staying by your side. As for today, however, I do need to return to the cabin and do things such as brush my teeth and change my clothes. But I promise I’ll return this evening, and we can spend the night together again. Is that all right, dear one?” Obi-Wan turns his head to kiss Anakin’s bare shoulder, but there’s nothing about the action that makes Anakin feel like Obi-Wan is pushing for anything to happen. Obi-Wan truly does seem content to simply be with Anakin and shower him with affection.

“Yeah, that sounds good; I have some interesting things I could show you tonight if you come back. I’m pretty proud of my collection of human things,” Anakin says, leaning against Obi-Wan a little bit as he finishes his protein bar and hands the wrapper to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, also finished with his bar, crumples up both wrappers and leans over to grab his backpack strap with one hand and place the wrappers inside, all while keeping his arm around Anakin. 

As he places the wrappers in the backpack, Obi-Wan says, “I’m quite curious as to what could be in your collection, but for now, I have to leave you. Expect me back here at sunset tonight, dear one. Here, let me give you something to keep for me until I return.” Now Obi-Wan is removing his arm from Anakin’s waist and rummaging through his backpack, clearly looking for something. Anakin leans towards him and looks over his shoulder, curious.

Obi-Wan pulls out a small card of paper and hands it to Anakin, looking at him with a smirk on his face. Anakin looks at the card and sees letters on it, forming words. It’s been a long time since he’s had to read something in English, but he recalls enough to make out the first two lines of what’s written on the card: “Obi-Wan Kenobi; Attorney at Law.” He doesn’t try to read the rest of it, just looks to Obi-Wan, now very puzzled.

“What is this?” Anakin is thoroughly confused. He knows it’s Obi-Wan’s name, and he thinks he may remember something of what an attorney is, but he doesn’t understand why Obi-Wan would give this to him, and give it to him now. It seems quite a bizarre gift, and Anakin waits with puzzled anticipation for Obi-Wan to explain his strange gift.

“It’s my business card. I usually give copies of it to people who may require my services, but I thought you might like to have a little piece of me with you while you go about your day today and wait for me. Don’t get it wet, though.” Obi-Wan looks as if he’s toeing the line between sheepish and proud, and Anakin isn’t sure which emotion he wants Obi-Wan to feel, so he says the first thing that comes to mind.

“I think it’s silly, but I like your name.” Anakin immediately feels ultimately foolish. Why couldn’t he have just said: “thank you”? Why did he have to open his mouth and say something both rude and bizarre at the same time? Why does he—

“Why thank you, Anakin. I rather like yours as well. I trust you’ll take care of this card for me?” Obi-Wan seems to have completely disregarded an opportunity to mock Anakin, and for that, Anakin is grateful. He likes what banter he has had with Obi-Wan, but it seems Obi-Wan is already somewhat attuned to the moments in which a snarky comment would be unwanted, and Anakin is in awe of it. He simply nods as Obi-Wan stands up.

“Well, you’ll have to get back in the water for me to pack up the blankets, so, unfortunately, our little picnic of sorts must come to an end,” Obi-Wan says, and Anakin immediately, wordlessly, pushes himself back into the water, leaving the business card propped up against a few blades of grass on the bank of the lake.

“You will come back tonight?” Anakin asks, watching as Obi-Wan finishes packing up and suddenly feeling a wave of nervousness wash over him once more at the prospect of Obi-Wan’s imminent departure. 

Obi-Wan closes his backpack and kneels in front of Anakin, taking Anakin’s chin into his hand and kissing Anakin’s forehead. “I promise, dear one,” he says. Anakin feels himself blushing again as Obi-Wan stands back up, but he doesn’t try to hide his face. Instead, he smiles up at Obi-Wan brightly.

“I’ll see you tonight then, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Attorney at Law.” Anakin giggles a bit as he finishes the sentence, feeling silly but also a bit giddy from the kiss Obi-Wan just bestowed upon him. He can feel that his heartbeat is a fraction faster than usual, and now he revels in it. This is falling in love, and it’s marvelous.

“I’ll see you tonight, Anakin…?” Obi-Wan looks at Anakin with a question in his eyes, and Anakin suddenly feels very foolish.

“Oh, it’s Anakin Skywalker,” Anakin says, now hoping that Obi-Wan will find his surname appealing for some reason. This is falling in love, and it’s ridiculous.

“Anakin Skywalker. The perfect name for a future husband. I’ll see you tonight, my dear,” Obi-Wan says as he starts to back away from the lake.

“I’ll see you tonight,” he repeats, watching as Obi-Wan smiles one last time and waves to Anakin as he turns around and exits the clearing. 

Anakin listens until he can no longer hear the sound of Obi-Wan’s footsteps.

Their first meeting has ended. Anakin feels a bit like he’s lost something, a bit like he’d stumbled upon something very precious, only to have it dissipate like mist in the light of the morning sun.


	2. fathoms

Footsteps. The soft thud of shoe-clad feet against the earth, alerting Anakin to Obi-Wan’s presence.

Anakin listens to them with all the glee in the world wrapped up inside his heart. Though it’s only been a week since he saw Obi-Wan last, Anakin feels as if entire lifetimes have passed during their separation. Many things have changed in this world he calls home, but not the fact that humans have to return to their so-called “jobs.” But, despite the hurdle of Obi-Wan’s career, Anakin knows something: Obi-Wan is no longer a handsome stranger, he’s now his friend. And future husband, apparently. Or so says Anakin’s vision and Obi-Wan’s assumptions. Anakin can’t help feeling an extra flutter of excitement at the thought of being Obi-Wan’s husband, even though he’s always thought human marriage customs to be silly in their execution, with far more grandeur than necessary to show the love between two beings. 

Perhaps this is what it is to finally fall and want to keep falling forever.

Obi-Wan appears and waves to Anakin, quickening his pace as he approaches the lake.

“Anakin! There you are!” he cries, as if Anakin would be anywhere but his pool. Anakin shakes his head, playful thoughts dancing through his mind, and waves back to Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan! You’re back! Did you bring me anything?” Anakin couldn’t care less if Obi-Wan has brought him anything other than his lovely presence. However, it’s easier to latch onto something small, something material, in order to distract from the looming reality that Anakin has plunged into a depth of feeling previously unknown to him, and it’s only been a week since he and Obi-Wan met.

Obi-Wan reaches the edge of the lake and kneels, ruffling Anakin’s hair and saying, “Did I bring you anything? Isn’t the presence of your future husband enough to make you happy, Anakin Skywalker?” Obi-Wan is chuckling, and once again, it’s the loveliest sound Anakin has ever heard in his decades of life. 

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just hoping  _ my  _ future husband thought enough about me to bring me a gift,” Anakin replies, feeling confident and grabbing Obi-Wan’s wrist as his hand sits in his hair, bringing Obi-Wan’s knuckles to his lips and kissing them softly as they make eye contact. Obi-Wan stares at Anakin as if he’s Obi-Wan’s whole world encased in a single body. Perhaps, Anakin hopes, he is.

“Well,” Obi-Wan says, “you won’t be disappointed, then. Remember your collection of human things you showed me last Sunday? I brought you something you may find interesting. If you’ll release me for a moment, I’ll show you.”

Anakin grins, letting go of Obi-Wan’s wrist and allowing him to set up camp for the night. Obi-Wan takes a blanket out of his backpack and spreads it across the ground on the shore of the lake. Then he sits cross-legged on the blanket and beckons to Anakin.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Anakin says, trying and failing to sound falsely put out, ending up sounding only terribly excited as he hauls himself out of the water and sits on the bank. Obi-Wan is right next to him immediately, wrapping his arms around him and enveloping him in a tight hug that Anakin returns without even thinking about it. He just knows Obi-Wan is here, with him, and that’s the way it should be.

“Oh, my dearest Anakin, I’m so happy to see you again,” Obi-Wan murmurs against Anakin’s shoulder, and Anakin shivers a little bit, but it’s an altogether pleasant sensation. He begins to wonder what it would feel like if Obi-Wan continued to whisper words against his skin, if he traveled lower, how it would feel if Obi-Wan’s lips caressed every part of his body. But that line of thinking must be cut short for now, so Anakin just squeezes Obi-Wan a little tighter.

“I’m happy to see you too,” he says, and Obi-Wan pulls back a little bit, cupping Anakin’s face in his hands before leaning in to press a kiss to each of Anakin’s cheeks. And as the leaves of the trees blow in the summer breeze, as the birds sing overhead, as the lake laps gently against the shore, Anakin wishes Obi-Wan would kiss him on the lips instead.  _ I’m yours. I’m yours. I’m yours.  _ Anakin’s mind is running down that pathway of thought, never to return to the way it was before Obi-Wan, and Anakin’s subconscious releases a sigh of relief as Obi-Wan’s lips touch the corner of Anakin’s mouth.

Obi-Wan pulls back now and releases Anakin completely, and he feels as though he’s lost something very important as Obi-Wan’s touch recedes and Obi-Wan’s warmth is no longer on his skin. He has half a mind to grab him and wrap him in his arms again, but instead, he waits for Obi-Wan to reach into his backpack and pull out a glass jar. Anakin has seen jars before, but this one is especially nice, all clean without any leftover food in it. He’s curious now as to what Obi-Wan means to do with it.

Obi-Wan now turns back to Anakin and says, “I know this is simple and possibly rather silly, but I thought if any fireflies come out this evening, we could catch some and put them in this jar, as a homemade lantern of sorts. Even though it’s still only early evening, I admit I was excited to show you.” 

Obi-Wan looks almost sheepish, and it’s so endearing, Anakin leans in to kiss his cheek.

“I think it’s perfect,” Anakin says as he pulls away, feeling more and more confident in their relationship as each second ticks by. “But it’s still light out, so we’ll have to wait,” he finishes, as if Obi-Wan is incapable of seeing the time of day himself.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin as if he’s about to reveal the greatest idea in the history of existence, and then says, “Have you ever worn a proper flower crown, Anakin? Because looking at you, I can’t help but think you’d look marvelous in one.”

Anakin holds back a somewhat hesitant giggle, but he knows Obi-Wan must sense his excitement and nervousness, woven together intricately within the fabric of his emotions. 

“You’re right, I would look marvelous in one,” Anakin teases, “but do you know how to make them?” He waits for Obi-Wan to answer, not knowing whether he’d prefer Obi-Wan to be an amateur or a seasoned expert at the art of flower crown making.

Obi-Wan leans in to tap the tip of Anakin’s nose with his index finger and says, “I’ve made a flower crown or two in my day, and I’m confident my skills will be enough to craft one for you.” 

He wastes no time in standing up and walking around the clearing surrounding the small lake, picking wildflowers, observing each one carefully as if deciding whether it’s worthy of sitting upon Anakin’s head. Anakin watches with deep interest, feeling a bit like he’s only a day old and seeing everything for the very first time. The lines in Obi-Wan’s face as he frowns, choosing which flowers to pick, the soft sound of his feet against the grass and the feeling of the sun beaming down warm and kind on both of them. It all feels like a renewal of sorts, and Anakin can’t help from lightly sighing as he looks upon the scene.

Obi-Wan returns from his journey picking flowers and sits down cross-legged on the blanket near Anakin, with quite the bouquet in his hands. He sets the flowers down beside him and says, “Do you know what any of these flowers symbolize?”

Anakin shakes his head and says, “No, I don’t.”

Obi-Wan laughs and says, “Well, neither do I. I’m making quite an idiot of myself, unable to fulfill all the romantic clichés and tell you what each flower means as I weave them into a crown for you.” 

Anakin just giggles, saying, “I think it’ll look very pretty, even if you don’t know what the flowers mean.” And in that moment when Obi-Wan smiles at him, the crinkles around his eyes so perfect and his eyes so bright, Anakin feels his breath hitch, feels his very soul dance. Obi-Wan doesn’t need to be perfect; he just needs to be with Anakin.

“I’m glad you think so,” Obi-Wan says, the sound of relief flooding his voice. “I do intend to make you the prettiest flower crown that I can.” 

He begins weaving together some of the flowers he’s chosen and Anakin watches with fascination as Obi-Wan’s fingers work, braiding together the stems and placing new blossoms on the crown to hide the base of it.

“It looks good so far, for a human,” Anakin says, hoping to poke at Obi-Wan and get a playful reaction out of him. Though Anakin has only known Obi-Wan a short time, he already revels in his little reactions, in the sound of his voice when they banter, in the way his auburn hair looks when the light hits it just right, in the softness of his voice when he addresses him.

Obi-Wan chuckles. “Says the one  _ not  _ attempting this very difficult task,” he shoots back, looking up from his work and lifting one of his hands, flicking his fingers in Anakin’s direction and saying, “Close your eyes; I’ll never get this finished if you’re staring at me the whole time.” 

“Close my eyes? I thought you were good at this, Obi-Wan. You should be able to work with someone watching you, especially if it’s your  _ future husband _ .” And Anakin reaches out for Obi-Wan’s hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling at Obi-Wan lightly.

“And now you’re trying to pull me into the lake and drown me! I have to say,  _ you  _ are not treating  _ your  _ future husband with respect, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, but he leans towards Anakin nonetheless, a smile on his face.

Anakin laughs. “I’m not trying to drown you, Obi-Wan. And I like watching you work, so stop being so dramatic.” 

“Well, you can hardly blame me for being a bit worried when a beguiling creature who’s also incredibly strong starts pulling me towards a body of water. But I’m just teasing, dear one; I trust you.” And Obi-Wan smiles softly, pulling his hand back so he can work on finishing the flower crown.

“I trust you too,” Anakin replies, and it’s strange; Obi-Wan has not asked Anakin if he trusts him, hasn’t demanded affirmation of it in any way whatsoever, but Anakin wants him to know that trust exists, wants him to know it’s now threaded between them regardless of what may or may not occur.

Obi-Wan smiles, still looking down at his project. “Thank you, dear one,” he says, and he continues weaving. The silence stretches between them for a minute, and then several. But it’s a comfortable, companionable, almost deliberate silence as Anakin looks up at the sky for a moment, then back to Obi-Wan, thinking of all the things he wants to know about him and all the things he wants Obi-Wan to know. He’s almost slipping into a daydream of what it may be like years from now, when every breath, every movement of their hands becomes second nature to the other. He wonders if there will ever be a time when he knows Obi-Wan so well that he’ll be able to know what he’s going to say before he utters a single word. But now Obi-Wan is speaking again.

“There. Done. I do hope you like it.” And Obi-Wan lifts the crown of fresh blossoms out of his lap and presents it to Anakin. It certainly does look nice, crafted with white daisies and yellow flowers with black centers that Anakin can’t quite remember the name of. Something stirs in Anakin’s heart when he sees it. A fondness tinted with the warm golden essence of adoration. He can’t help but be endeared by every little thing Obi-Wan does. Obi-Wan looks at him, likely waiting for his reaction, and Anakin smiles.

“I love it. Would you like to put it on me?” Anakin asks, and bows his head slightly to give Obi-Wan easier access. He feels a slight brush of Obi-Wan’s fingers as Obi-Wan puts the crown on him and secures it as best as he can. Anakin lifts his head back up to look Obi-Wan in the eyes, and sees Obi-Wan is looking at him in wonder, as if Anakin is the most miraculous thing Obi-Wan has ever seen.

“You look stunning, dear one. And if you’ll permit me to wax poetic for a moment, I must say you look like the prince of a forgotten kingdom, resplendent in your crown.” And Obi-Wan takes one of Anakin’s hands and kisses it, not mockingly in any way, before he looks at Anakin again.

“Thank you,” Anakin says simply as he tries to force down a giggle that’s bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. He gives up and lets it happen, lets the sound travel through his body and release itself from his mouth as Obi-Wan looks on in awe.

“Somehow, dear one, you get more radiant each time I see you. I want to preserve this moment, if you’ll allow me to.” And Obi-Wan turns and reaches into his backpack and pulls out what Anakin knows to be a camera.

“You want a photo of me in my crown?” Anakin asks, reaching a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Correction: I want a photo of  _ us _ ,” Obi-Wan answers, and he moves so he’s sitting right next to Anakin.

“Okay, do I just sit here?” Anakin asks, not sure of what to do. But he knows he wants this moment to stay forever somehow, and perhaps this is just the way to ensure that happens.

“Yes, hold still, darling,” Obi-Wan replies, and he snakes an arm around Anakin’s waist before holding the camera up with his other hand, a bit clumsily because of the camera’s shape, and presses a button on it to take the photo. As soon as he does, a piece of paper slides out of the front of the camera, and Obi-Wan removes his hand from around Anakin’s waist so he can grab the paper and place it face down on the blanket in front of them. Anakin watches with curiosity.

“Give it a second to develop. This is a Polaroid Spectra, and that probably means nothing to you, but thankfully it provides us with photos immediately. The camera I had with me when we first met is digital, so I couldn’t show you the physical photograph right away. Ah, but now I’m probably boring you.” And Obi-Wan sets the camera down and leans in to kiss Anakin on the cheek.

“I don’t mind. I think it’s nice. When can we see the picture?” Anakin asks, eager to view the product of what they’d just done.

“In a moment, dear one. Give it time,” Obi-Wan answers. “It’s just a shame I didn’t bring a picture frame with me.” And Obi-Wan rubs his beard thoughtfully, as if the mere wishing for a picture frame would cause it to appear.

“Wait here,” Anakin says. And without waiting for a response, he pulls himself back into the water and begins swimming to the other edge of the small lake. He rifles through the reeds on the opposite bank until he finds what he’s searching for, and then, one hand held above the water, swims back to Obi-Wan.

Pushing himself back up to sit next to Obi-Wan, he hands him the frame he’s holding. Obi-Wan looks down at what Anakin has given him. Anakin knows what that frame contains: Obi-Wan’s business card and a much older photo of Anakin and someone dear to him.

“Anakin, thank you. Though I must ask, who is this?” Obi-Wan points to the photo already in the frame. It’s Anakin with his arm slung around the shoulders of a teenage girl with blue and white streaked hair and a smile as bright as the sun.

Anakin feels a wave of nostalgia hit him as he says, “That’s my friend Ahsoka. Years ago, her family used to rent your cabin out for the summer. She would hike on the property and that’s how we met. We spent every summer together for three years until she disappeared. I never saw her again… She used to call me Skyguy, and I called her Snips. She was always so… snippy…” Anakin trails off, feeling a bit foolish but thinking of days beneath the summer sun, laughing with his first human friend.

Obi-Wan turns to him and kisses his cheek again. “I’m sorry, Anakin. But by any chance, would you happen to know her last name? I’m just curious.”

Anakin now feels confused. When someone disappears, their name can’t matter all that much. But he says, “Ahsoka Tano was her name. I...I really miss her.” And he takes the frame from Obi-Wan, now feeling a little defeated.

“Ahsoka Tano  _ is  _ her name, because I am choosing to believe that she’s alive and well,” Obi-Wan says, picking up the photo they’d just taken and observing it.

“Maybe, I don’t know,” he mumbles, hoping Obi-Wan will sense that he doesn’t want to speak any more on the subject. It seems Obi-Wan understands, because he gestures for Anakin to hand the frame to him again. Anakin dejectedly gives it to Obi-Wan, shaking his head slightly to clear his mind of these unpleasant thoughts of lost days that will never return.

Obi-Wan carefully opens the back of the frame and slips the new photo in, alongside the business card and the older photo. Lucky that it’s a large frame, Anakin thinks. Ahsoka always told him she bought a big one so that Anakin could fill it with photos of him with all the friends he would make, but that never happened. Not until now. The thought fills Anakin with a sweet hope for the future that creeps through him. 

Maybe Ahsoka was right, after all.

“There. It looks lovely,” Obi-Wan says, holding the frame up so they both can see it. Anakin looks at their faces within the photo, a moment in time frozen, captured visually just for them to keep. They’re smiling, their faces lit up with the hope of two people who have just begun the dizzying plunge of falling in love.

“I like it,” he says, grabbing it from Obi-Wan’s hand so he can look at it more closely. 

“I’m glad, dear one,” Obi-Wan answers. They sit in silence again for a moment, Anakin pondering things lost and things gained, and the overall equation that is his life.

Anakin is finally broken from his thoughts when a single firefly lands on his wrist. It seems the sun is going down now, and the glowing insects have come out to play. They have no fear of Anakin, so catching them has never posed a problem, though he’s never really had a reason to.

“Look at that. He likes you,” Obi-Wan says, wonder coloring his voice as he gazes at the firefly that is now periodically blinking as it sits on Anakin.

“Yeah, animals and insects aren’t afraid of Mers like they are of humans. But if I tell them you’re a friend, they’ll land on you too,” Anakin says before leaning in to whisper, “He’s all right,” to the small creature that’s most suddenly befriended him.

The firefly lights up once, then flies off to join a group of others that are congregating in the clearing.

“That’s very nice Anakin, but I doubt those insects have the mental capacity to understand such an abstract concept.”

“Shh, let me have this. I’m not asking them to describe quantum mechanics. At the very least, since you’re near me, they’ll probably be more friendly than usual,” Anakin retorts.

“How do you know about quantum mech…” Obi-Wan trails off, knowing not to bring her up again. Anakin appreciates the thoughtfulness, so he doesn’t comment on it.

“Look, here they come,” Anakin says, watching as the fireflies slowly but surely make their way towards him and Obi-Wan. One of them is brave enough to land on Anakin’s nose. He tries to look at it. Then he hears Obi-Wan laugh, a bright, clear sound.

Anakin shakes his head. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh darling, you went a bit cross-eyed and I must admit it was one of the most adorable things I’ve seen,” Obi-Wan says, looping an arm around Anakin’s waist and pulling him a bit closer.

“Well, when there’s a firefly on your nose, you look at it. Anyone knows that,” Anakin huffs.

“Oh really? I wasn’t aware there were general rules of conduct involving fireflies. Please, do tell me more,” Obi-Wan teases, turning his head to plant a soft kiss on Anakin’s shoulder.

“Whatever. I don’t see you catching any,” Anakin says, intending to sound harsher than he does. Instead, the words flow out of him with a certain softness clinging to them, like dewdrops to the petals of a daisy.

“All right, in the realm of firefly wrangling, you have the upper hand. I still have plenty of time to impress you. The rest of my life, in fact.”

Anakin feels warmth bloom in his chest but he simply chuckles and says, “Quiet, or we’ll never catch any. You talk too much.”

“Perhaps there’s a way to remedy that. What if—”

“Shh!”

Obi-Wan lightly pokes Anakin’s side but remains quiet as the fireflies begin to investigate them. Anakin stretches his hand out and two land on his fingertips, and he turns his head and gives Obi-Wan a pointed look. Obi-Wan grabs the jar from where it sits on the blanket and opens it, and Anakin reaches his hand towards the mouth of it. The fireflies immediately fly inside, periodically blinking. Obi-Wan looks impressed. Anakin takes the jar and holds it out in front of him, and more fireflies fly inside. When he thinks there are a reasonable amount of the insects inside, he grabs the lid off the blanket and closes the jar, handing it to Obi-Wan.

“See?” Anakin says now, breaking the silence. “If you had been quiet earlier, we would’ve caught more sooner.”

Obi-Wan looks at the jar, inspecting its contents, and says, “Perhaps you’re right, Anakin. But you’re shivering again. I brought you an extra jacket this time.” 

He grabs his backpack and pulls out a light jacket similar to the one he’s wearing. He hands it to Anakin. Anakin takes the garment and slips his arms through the sleeves, pulling it on and noting to himself that it smells like Obi-Wan, a comforting scent that Anakin locks away in his mind to recall for when Obi-Wan is far from him again, in a city he’d rather not live in, doing a job he hates.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan.” 

“Anything for you, dear one,” Obi-Wan says, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. “Look at the sky, Anakin. It’s turning the same color as your tail. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Anakin looks up, and sees the night sky is brushstrokes of deep teal painted against midnight blue, with smatterings of crystal stars that are just starting to emerge from their daytime sleep. He giggles softly. Obi-Wan is right.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he says. “Do you want to watch them come out?” He thinks it might be a silly request, but it comes out of his mouth all the same.

“I’d love to, and I have an idea. Turn a bit and lie back on the blanket.”

Curious, Anakin removes the flower crown upon his head and places it beside him on the blanket. While Anakin is lying back, Obi-Wan moves and lies down as well, but he places his head on Anakin’s stomach and sighs contentedly.

Anakin laughs. “So you had me do all that just so you could use me as a pillow?”

“No! Well, I suppose, but it’s more that I want to be close to you, dear one. I hope you don’t mind.” And Obi-Wan settles in, moving his head a little, his soft hair tickling the skin between the jacket Anakin is wearing and his tail.

“I don’t mind,” Anakin says, boldly reaching down to place a hand on Obi-Wan’s stomach. Obi-Wan intertwines their fingers and brings them to his lips, kissing Anakin’s knuckles softly. Anakin shivers a bit at the contact. He feels Obi-Wan all around him and finds he very much likes it.

“You know,” Obi-Wan says, “there are services which allow you to purchase a star for someone you love. Would you like a star, dear one?”

Anakin snorts despite himself and says, “Obi-Wan, I know that’s supposed to be romantic, but you can’t  _ own  _ a whole star. They’re...they’re just to look at and appreciate. So let’s just do that.”

“I suppose you’re right; it is rather silly. And I am happy to just look at them with you. However, I am declaring that the North Star is your star, just between us, even if you don’t own it.” 

“Why’s that, Obi-Wan?”

“Because you’re the best constant in my life, Anakin, the star I now navigate by and I’ll always come home to you…” Obi-Wan says, letting his words linger until he seems to think better of it. “That sounded much more romantic in my head… Look what you’ve done to me, Anakin. A few visits with you and I’ve lost all my charm!” And he kisses Anakin’s hand again, clearly not bothered by the loss of his so-called charm at all. 

“It’s okay, Obi-Wan. I still like you,” Anakin says kindly, around a yawn. “I kind of want to sleep like this, even though it’s probably not a good idea with my tail.”

Obi-Wan chuckles, and Anakin wishes he could see his face as it lights up with happiness.

“Yes, perhaps you should go back into the water soon. We always have tomorrow morning to speak, and all the mornings after that.” Obi-Wan’s voice is soft as he sits up, and Anakin misses the slight warmth of Obi-Wan’s head on his stomach. 

Anakin sits up as well, and removes the jacket, handing it to Obi-Wan before sliding back into the water whilst Obi-Wan observes him. His gaze is intense but soft, and Anakin allows himself to bask in it as he makes eye contact with him from the cool water that wraps around him comfortingly.

“Comfortable?” Obi-Wan asks, moving closer to the edge of the lake so he can lie on his stomach, propped up on his elbows.

“Yes, thank you for asking. Though I don’t think you’d find it very comfortable yourself,” Anakin counters.

“Maybe not, but I’m happy on your behalf,” Obi-Wan says. “You know, Anakin, I really do adore you.”

Anakin giggles behind his hand and the water ripples around him in small waves as he says, “I adore you too, Obi-Wan. A lot.”

Obi-Wan smiles, and in the light from their jar of fireflies, his face is glowing softly, a slight halo around his auburn hair.

“On that note,” Obi-wan says, “I think it’s time for sleep. Wouldn’t you agree, dear one?”

Anakin nods and says, “Yes, Obi-Wan. I would agree,” and giggles again. “Would you mind if I slept underwater tonight? It’s more comfortable for me.”

Obi-Wan nods and replies, “Of course, my darling. I’ll be here when you wake.” Obi-Wan reaches for the jar and releases the fireflies, allowing them they fly away into the night sky.

And Anakin smiles once more before diving down to the dark blue depths of his lake, wondering how Obi-Wan will sleep and finding himself hoping that Obi-Wan dreams of him.


	3. interlude

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan’s voice travels over the clearing, but Anakin does not move from where he hides at the bottom of his lake. Obi-Wan sounds muffled, his voice echoing in Anakin’s ears like the sound of something already lost. Anakin knows what day it is, and he doesn’t think he can face Obi-Wan when he feels so disconcerted, at least not yet. 

“Anakin, where are you?” Anakin’s heart feels as if it’s being torn in two as the sound of Obi-Wan’s voice draws nearer to the edge of the lake. The past few weekends, Anakin has been learning so much about Obi-Wan. Now he knows him by the step of his walk, by the manner of his talk. Anakin wishes he could see into Obi-Wan’s mind, know what he’s thinking right now, if he thinks Anakin has abandoned him.

“Anakin, I’ve brought you something. Please come out, dear one.” Obi-Wan sounds worried now, and it slices into Anakin’s soul like a well-honed dagger. Anakin fights the pull within himself to swim to the surface, to wrap his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and tell him that he’s fine, that everything is just as it should be. But he remains where he is.

“Dearest, are you there?” Anakin looks up, and thinks he can see the shaky outline of Obi-Wan’s face as he looks down into the water. But he dares not move, dares not alert Obi-Wan to his presence, not now. He has to make a decision that he hasn’t made yet, and he needs time. He knows the sun will be setting soon, and Obi-Wan must not be here when that happens. But he knows Obi-Wan, and he knows Obi-Wan will likely stay and camp out unless Anakin tells him to leave. And, oh, that’s the very last thing he wants to do, the very last thing he wants to say, but he knows he must. Reluctantly, he swims to the surface of the lake.

“Oh, Anakin! You had me worried,” Obi-Wan says as he reaches out to hug Anakin, though Anakin knows he’s soaking wet, water droplets dripping from his hair down onto his broad shoulders.

“Leave.” It’s not even a request. It’s a command. 

“What?” Obi-Wan doesn’t even look hurt. He looks utterly confused, which is far worse. He likely can’t even fathom why Anakin is telling him this.

“I said  _ leave _ ,” Anakin repeats, crossing his arms over his chest. He moves his head away when Obi-Wan reaches out, presumably to touch his cheek. His entire being stings like an open wound at his words and actions. He’s hurting Obi-Wan, and he feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes and hopes if they fall, they will be mistaken for water from the lake. 

Obi-Wan is looking at him with a desperation in his eyes as he says, “Why, Anakin? Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Tell me what’s wrong, my darling.”

Anakin steels his resolve before leaning in and saying, “If you don’t leave, I will never come back and you will _never_ see me again,” and, unwilling to see the way he knows Obi-Wan’s face will fall, turns around and dives back down to the bottom of the lake.

\---

Anakin waits for what feels like hours before he surfaces again. Obi-Wan is gone. There’s a small piece of paper on the bank of the lake. Anakin picks it up to read it.

_ I left, as you asked, Anakin. I hope you will think kindly of my return tomorrow. Remember that I adore you. _

Anakin now breaks down into sobs as he clutches the paper in his still wet hands, crumpling it into a ball and then panicking, realizing he’s just crushed something that Obi-Wan left for him. He quickly tries his best to smooth the paper, but the water on his hands smears the ink into something illegible. Obi-Wan’s kind words can no longer be seen, and it makes Anakin cry harder, tears clouding his eyes until everything is a blur and he can barely even see the note in his hands. He sets it down on the shore gently, and then covers his face with his hands and allows himself to really sob.

\---

Anakin spends the evening swimming around the lake, thrashing his tail frustratedly, trying to decide what to do next. He needs to trust Obi-Wan, but he does, doesn’t he? Yes, he absolutely does. However, he feels as if he’s holding Obi-Wan close to the edge of something, not quite pushing him over. One more difference between them, one more bizarre aspect of Anakin’s existence, and Obi-Wan will surely turn and run, never to see Anakin again. But he’s promised otherwise. But Anakin is still unsure. His mind does cartwheels in one direction and then the opposite as he puzzles through it.

The sun is almost gone now, and Anakin can feel himself tingling all over. He swims to the edge of the lake and pushes himself up on the bank, waiting for it to happen. The moon won’t be out tonight.

Anakin feels a tickling sensation as his tail begins to separate into two halves, as scales give way to flesh and as his fins disappear, leaving two feet in their wake. He wiggles his new toes. He’s come to expect this. Long ago, his mother told him stories. Stories of how their ancestors swam upriver from the sea and greeted the first humans. For their kindness they were given a reward: the ability to walk once every night on the night of the new moon. Anakin lost his mother ages ago, but he always thinks of these stories as his transformation occurs, as he goes from a creature of the water to a creature made to walk.

He stares down at his new legs and huffs, unsure of how he feels towards them. He has only until the first rays of sunrise with them before his tail reappears. Does he go to Obi-Wan? He wants to, oh he wants to, but he’s afraid. What if Obi-Wan only cares for him in one form? And he did send him away. Obi-Wan said he was returning tomorrow, but what if he changes his mind? Anakin wracks his brain as he tries to figure out how to solve this problem. But he knows the correct answer is staring him right in the face. He should go to Obi-Wan, and let Obi-Wan decide what he feels himself. 

Anakin rips out clumps of grass as he wars with himself within his mind, deciding what course of action to take. But he looks up at the dark sky, remembering the color of Obi-Wan’s eyes, and makes his decision.

Anakin stands up on slightly wobbly legs and walks to the edge of the clearing, heading for the path that he knows will take him to the cabin. Obi-Wan’s cabin.


	4. tidal wave

Anakin begins walking through the forest on the hiking trail, stumbling a bit as he travels through the pitch darkness. He steps upon small stones that dig into his feet, and veers a little off the trail several times, brambles scratching at his legs. But he soon finds himself on the doorstep of a cabin that he knows is Obi-Wan’s.

He lifts his hand to knock on the door, and then retracts it, unsure once more. But he steels himself and squares his shoulders, lifting his chin a bit before rapping his knuckles against the wood of the door. Once. Twice. Thrice.

He waits a few moments, thinking of what on Earth he will say to Obi-Wan when and if he answers the door. Perhaps this is a bad idea. It most definitely is a bad idea. He turns to leave and make his journey back to the lake when he hears the knob turning, and the door opens to reveal Obi-Wan, hair messy from sleep and rubbing his eyes. But that image doesn’t last long. Obi-Wan’s eyes widen and his jaw drops.

“A-Anakin? What? How? How did?” Obi-Wan stares at him as if he’s a creature from another world. Ironic, considering Anakin looks far more human now. He feels foolish. Now he’s frightened Obi-Wan. 

“I should go,” Anakin says, turning to leave and run back into the forest from whence he came, intending never to bother Obi-Wan again with this.

“Anakin, wait. I’m just a...a little surprised is all. I’m sure you can understand why. I have no idea what’s going on or how you ended up on my doorstep with _legs_. But come in; you must be freezing,” Obi-Wan says, now stepping towards him and gently grasping his upper arm to lead him into the cabin. Anakin suddenly remembers that he is very naked. His cheeks heat up and he pulls away slightly.

“Oh, Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry,” he says, now completely sure he’s ruined everything with no chance at redemption. But in the low light surrounding the cabin, Obi-Wan only smiles.

“You have nothing to apologize for, my darling. Let’s get you inside before the neighbors start to talk, hm?” He cocks an eyebrow at Anakin, slightly teasing.

Good. This is good. If Obi-Wan is bantering, then certainly Anakin hasn’t frightened him too much. He smiles sheepishly at Obi-Wan before allowing himself to be led into the cabin.

The dwelling is reasonably sized, with a living room connected to a kitchen and a hallway that Anakin guesses leads to a bathroom and bedroom, and stairs leading to what looks like it must be a second floor. Just like the photos Ahsoka showed him of the inside of the cabin years ago, explaining the names of the various pieces of furniture and types of rooms. He looks around a bit as Obi-Wan leads him down the downstairs hallway and they enter the bathroom.

“Now, Anakin, I think you’ve injured yourself. Can you stay here for a moment?” And Obi-Wan looks at Anakin as if he’s afraid Anakin will vaporize into nothingness if he so much as takes his eyes off him.

Anakin nods. “Yes, I’ll stay.” 

Obi-Wan smiles softly and reaches out to brush his knuckles against Anakin’s cheek before exiting the bathroom. 

Anakin looks around, curious as to what kind of man Obi-Wan is. The bathroom is very tidy, and Anakin can’t see much of Obi-Wan’s personality in the plain white shower curtain and singular blue toothbrush sitting in a white container on the sink. But Obi-Wan returns shortly, carrying a pile of clothes and a small first aid kit.

“Now Anakin, if you’d feel more comfortable, you can put these on while I take a look at your legs, and then afterwards you can wear the rest of the clothes I’ve brought. Is that alright with you?” And Obi-Wan holds out a pair of what look like small men’s shorts.

“Yeah, that’s okay,” Anakin says, and he takes the shorts and puts them on, careful not to let them rub too much against the scratches on his lower legs. Obi-Wan looks very pointedly at the floor until Anakin completes his task.

“There, now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to wash these cuts and disinfect them,” Obi-Wan says, a question in his eyes as he looks at Anakin. 

“I don’t mind,” Anakin affirms, and he watches as Obi-Wan sets the clothes down and kneels before him, taking out the first aid kit.

Anakin sits as still as he can while Obi-Wan works, watching the way Obi-Wan gently applies some sort of disinfectant to the wounds from the brambles. He seems completely absorbed in his task, treating every small scratch that Anakin has sustained and not looking up until he’s finished his task. Now Anakin giggles.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit excessive? They’re just little cuts,” Anakin says, as Obi-Wan stands back up. 

Obi-Wan takes Anakin’s chin in his hand and says, “For you, Anakin, nothing is excessive. You’re all cleaned up, you silly thing. I’ll be in the living room while you put on some clothes. I imagine you can figure that out. And Anakin, do try not to pull any more _surprises_.” And Obi-Wan looks at Anakin with a playful twinkle in his eye before he turns and exits the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.

Anakin sighs, a sigh of relief and a bit of yearning. He reaches for the clothes Obi-Wan has left him and slowly pulls them on, with just a bit of clumsiness as he tries to put on the pants. They’re made of a soft fabric, and the shirt is a bit oversized. And in the gentleness of this action, Anakin feels safer than he ever has during any transformation. He lets the fabric caress his skin and leaves the bathroom, walking back down the hallway and finding Obi-Wan sitting in the living room, on what he prides himself in knowing is the couch.

“There you are, darling. I hope those clothes are to your liking,” Obi-Wan says, patting the space on the couch next to him, encouraging Anakin to walk over and sit beside him. Anakin comes over a bit shyly, still not completely sure of his legs, and sits down.

Obi-Wan immediately wraps an arm around Anakin’s waist and pulls him closer, saying, “I’m so glad you’re alright, dear one.” 

Anakin almost cries. He’s been so cruel to Obi-Wan and it’s being met with affection.

He looks at Obi-Wan and says, “Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry I told you to leave, truly. I just-I didn’t know what to do…” Anakin trails off, unsure of exactly how to continue his apology. Silence is heavy in the air between them, but Obi-Wan only squeezes him a little tighter.

“All is forgiven, Anakin. You simply didn’t know how I would react, and that’s understandable. But now we’re here together, and you’re wearing my clothes, so I don’t think I have too much to complain about. Although I admit I have at least one question on my mind.” And Obi-Wan winks, the small action sending Anakin spiraling into a tidal wave of emotions that he’s all too happy to drown in.

“Still, I should have explained things sooner. It’s just...it’s been a long time since I’ve had someone I could trust.”

“You’re safe with me, Anakin. I will be here for you as long as you’ll have me.” And Obi-Wan leans in to kiss Anakin’s cheek.

Anakin is silent for a moment before Obi-Wan speaks again.

“Do you need anything, Anakin? I can find some food for you in the kitchen, or make some herbal tea if you’d like.”

“No, that’s okay. I’d really just like to rest if that’s okay. I still want to talk to you, but I’m a bit tired.”

Obi-Wan removes his arm from around Anakin’s waist and stands up. “I think I have just the thing, if you’ll allow me.” It’s as if things have always been this way, as if Anakin has always had legs and he’s always lived with Obi-Wan. Anakin puzzles over it for a moment, wondering when Obi-Wan will push for his questions to be answered, but knowing Obi-Wan would never push too hard.

Shaking his head slightly to clear it, Anakin now stands and shyly extends his hand to Obi-Wan. “Lead the way.”

Obi-Wan smiles and takes Anakin’s hand, leading him back down the hallway and into a different room, one with a bed in it. Anakin knew this was coming. He knows Obi-Wan is taking him to the place where he sleeps, and Anakin recalls what that means for Mers. Obi-Wan wants to mate with him, clearly. He didn’t expect this moment to be quite so soon, and anxiety creeps through him suddenly as he realizes Obi-Wan is probably expecting something from him now that they’re in this situation.

“I’m not...I’ve never..it’s okay, but I’ve never done this before,” Anakin says, feeling foolish as he blushes in the dim light of Obi-Wan’s nightstand lamp, now very acutely aware of how large the bed is and the deep gray color of the bedspread.

“Oh, no, Anakin. That’s not what I intend. Not tonight. Tonight we’ll rest. I can stay in the living room tonight if you’d prefer, as well.”

Anakin suddenly grips Obi-Wan’s hand tighter, afraid that if he lets go, Obi-Wan will leave him alone in this unfamiliar room.

“No, stay with me. Can we lie down together?” Anakin knows his request isn’t all that bold considering the state of things, but he still feels nervousness bloom within him as he waits for Obi-Wan’s response.

“Of course, dear one,” Obi-Wan says simply, and he leads them over to the bed, pulling the blankets back so Anakin can climb in. Anakin does, and warmth envelops him. Obi-Wan’s warmth. Obi-Wan was just sleeping in this bed, not too long ago. The knowledge lights up his heart and he snuggles against the pillow to bathe in the sensation of being such a part of Obi-Wan’s life.

“Comfortable?” Obi-Wan asks, as Anakin realizes he hasn’t said anything.

“Very. Can you lie down now?” 

Obi-Wan walks around to the other side of the bed and climbs in, pulling the bedspread up so he and Anakin are warm. They lie on their sides, facing each other, and Anakin giggles nervously.

“What is it, dearest?” Obi-Wan asks, reaching a hand out to pet Anakin’s hair.

“It’s just, this whole thing. I thought you’d be angry,” Anakin admits, now feeling very guilty for thinking Obi-Wan would have a problem dealing with this part of him.

“Angry? Anakin, I would never be angry with you for being afraid. I would only hope that you can learn to trust me with every part of yourself. And look at you; you’re here now, with me. You’ve overcome your fear, and that is worthy of praise.”

Anakin feels himself blossom at Obi-Wan’s words, a warm, comforting feeling. He reaches out a hand to Obi-Wan in the dim light.

“Kiss me.”

“Are you sure, Anakin?”

“More than I’ve ever been. Please kiss me, Obi-Wan,” and Anakin closes his eyes, waiting and hoping that Obi-Wan will make the next move.

Anakin hears soft rustling, and then he feels delightful, soft, warm pressure against his lips. He sighs into it, opening his mouth slightly and breathing in, sharing oxygen with Obi-Wan even if only for a moment. And then, all too soon, Obi-Wan withdraws.

Anakin opens his eyes to find Obi-Wan lying much closer to him than he had been before. Obi-Wan is smiling, his eyes shining in the low light and his hand reaching out to stroke Anakin’s face, thumb brushing across his lower lip.

“You’re beautiful, Anakin. I love you. All of you,” Obi-Wan says, his touch soft and his words even softer, rivaling the blankets Anakin is wrapped in.

“I love you too, Obi-Wan,” Anakin responds, the words coming to him as naturally as if he were born to utter them. And perhaps he was.

“Would you like to sleep? We have all the time in the world to answer my questions, but now you’re tired.” Obi-Wan is whispering now, his voice only barely heard by Anakin.

“I can’t, really. As soon as sunrise comes, I’ll have a tail again, and I don’t think you could lift me when I’m that way, so we have to go back to the lake in a few hours.” Anakin knows sadness is tingeing his voice, but he hopes Obi-Wan will understand.

“As much as I’d love to impress you with feats of strength, I agree that it’s probably beyond my capacity to lift you when you have your tail, so would you like to stay awake together for a while?” Obi-Wan asks.

“Yes, I’d like that very much,” Anakin says, even as he yawns. Obi-Wan chuckles.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, dear one, or I’ll be forced to wake you up with another kiss, like the sleeping beauty you are,” Obi-Wan teases.

“Now you’re making me want to fall asleep just so I can wake up to that,” Anakin answers, surprised at his own boldness. 

“Don’t be silly Anakin. We both know if you fall asleep, I’ll be so enchanted by your lovely face that I’ll fall asleep soon after, and then what a mess we’d be in.”

“Obi-Wan, why do you always do that?”

“Do what, my dear?” 

“Flirt with me so intensely. You’ve done it since the day we met,” Anakin says, slightly puzzled.

Obi-Wan smiles and says, “Well Anakin, from the moment I saw you, I was drawn to you in a very special way. I’m not one to waste opportunities, especially when they’re this impressive.”

Anakin laughs softly, his voice a little breathy, and he says, “Well, I’m glad you saw me, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan ruffles Anakin’s hair.

“So am I, dear one.”

“So do you want to hear the story now?” Anakin asks, feeling safer now that he’s wrapped up in Obi-Wan’s presence.

“Of why you have legs now? I’d love to, if you care to tell,” Obi-Wan responds. Anakin smiles in the dim light.

“Well, my mother told me that a long time ago, our ancestors swam upriver to greet the first humans, and because of that, we were given a very special gift. Once a month, on the night of the new moon, we’d be able to walk amongst those humans who we loved so much. So that’s why I’m here, basically.” Anakin waits a moment for Obi-Wan’s response.

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and then says, “Marvelous… You know, Anakin, you need not worry about telling me the more magical stories of your life. I am here to love and accept you, no matter what. I’m glad you came to me tonight.”

“So am I,” Anakin says around a yawn. “And now you know.”

“So I do, dear one. Now, I can tell you’re tired. I’ll keep watch for you, as it were, as you sleep for a bit. So get some rest. I promise I’ll be here when you wake.”

Anakin starts to shake his head, but he hears Obi-Wan shush him softly and lets his eyelids fall closed.

\---

Anakin wakes to the sound of Obi-Wan’s voice. It’s still nighttime, darkness permeating the room. Obi-Wan must have turned off the bedside lamp. Anakin can still see much better than any human in the dark, but he recognizes its presence seeping through the room just as he does when he ventures to the bottom of his lake.

“Anakin, my dear, it’s time to wake up.” Obi-Wan’s voice is soft, and his hand is touching Anakin’s shoulder, gently shaking him.

“Hmm, what?” Anakin is fuzzy with sleep, its hazy embrace still fresh in his mind.

“It’s almost sunrise, Anakin. We need to get you back to the lake right away.” 

Anakin hears rustling and then a click, then blinks as light assaults his eyes. He shields them with his arm, grumbling, “It’s too early,” to Obi-Wan, who’s now looking down at him fondly.

“Come on now, darling. I’m going to go brush my teeth and then, I expect to see you getting out of bed,” Obi-Wan says, tapping the tip of Anakin’s nose with his finger. Anakin scrunches his nose and huffs.

“Fine, but you’re carrying me,” Anakin says, a poor attempt at an early morning joke.

“I will do what I must,” Obi-Wan replies, chuckling as he leaves the bed and walks to the bathroom. Anakin reaches out his arm across the bed, feeling the spot where Obi-Wan had been sleeping only a few minutes ago. It’s still warm. Anakin feels tears well up in his eyes. He’ll never have this. Not really. Obi-Wan will always be human, and Anakin will always be a Mer, even if he has legs once a month. And the knowledge that they are separated in this way, divided by their very biology, cuts through Anakin to his core. 

He’ll never be able to sleep underwater with Obi-Wan curled up next to him, their tails beside one another. He’ll never be able to sleep in with Obi-Wan in bed, make breakfast at the stove in the morning, or take afternoon hikes. There are so many things he and Obi-Wan are barred from, and as he sits up in bed, he wipes his eyes as he begins to sob quietly.

In what feels like a moment, Obi-Wan is already beside him, his breath still smelling of mint as he whispers, “Whatever is the matter, Anakin? Did I say something?” Anakin throws his arms around Obi-Wan and cries into his neck.

“I-I… We… We’re so different, Obi-Wan…” is all Anakin manages before devolving into sobs again. Obi-Wan sits beside him on the bed and wraps his arms around Anakin’s waist.

“We are, Anakin, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t meant to be together. The things that make us different are the things that have brought us together. If you were another human, even living in the city, we may have never met. But because you’re a Mer, living in that lake by my cabin, we met, and I’m so very glad we did. I wouldn’t change a thing about you, Anakin Skywalker. But, not to be abrupt, sunrise will soon be here, and we need time to get back to the lake. Do you think you can walk?”

Anakin sniffles. “I thought you said you’d carry me, Obi-Wan,” he says as they extricate themselves from each other’s grasp.

“So I did. Let’s get out of the house first, and then we can see about me carrying you,” Obi-Wan says, standing up from the bed and extending his hand to Anakin. Anakin takes it, feeling the warms of Obi-Wan bleed into his skin at the point where they’re connected.

“Okay, Obi-Wan. I promise I’ll hold still.”

“I know you will.”

They walk to the door, Obi-Wan putting on shoes and grabbing a backpack he must have previously packed, while Anakin stays barefoot. Obi-Wan opens the door and gestures for Anakin to walk through the doorway first, and after Anakin does, Obi-Wan walks outside and closes the door, locking it. 

Obi-Wan pulls a flashlight from his backpack and hands it to Anakin after turning it on, saying, “Here, Anakin. You’ll be lighting the way for us this morning, dear one.” Obi-Wan’s voice is warm, reminiscent of the soft blankets he always brings with him when he camps by Anakin’s lake. 

Obi-Wan now walks over to Anakin and lifts him into his arms, a little clumsily at first, with Anakin being slightly taller and heavier than him, but he manages. Anakin wraps his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and angles the flashlight out in front of them, and Obi-Wan takes the first step off the cabin’s porch.

Obi-Wan carries him down the path that leads to the lake, his pace unhurried and his steps methodical, as if he’s made this exact sort of journey many times before. But perhaps that’s part of the wonder of Obi-Wan; when it comes to Anakin, he adapts remarkably quickly, adjusting his actions to meld with Anakin’s needs in an instant. And Anakin knows he does the same for Obi-Wan. He never thought he’d find himself accepting advances from a human, but he finds there’s nowhere else in the world he’d rather be than in Obi-Wan’s arms at this moment, walking slowly through a forest that he knows will all too soon give way to the clearing.

Anakin tightens his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and asks, “Do you really love me?” 

Deep down, he knows Obi-Wan wouldn’t lie to him about something like that, wouldn’t toy with Anakin’s heart just for his own amusement. But there’s something about hearing it said aloud, knowing Obi-Wan’s love for him isn’t simply imagined, that soothes Anakin’s soul in ways nothing else could.

“Of course I love you, Anakin. More than anything,” Obi-Wan says simply, keeping his pace steady but squeezing Anakin a little tighter. “Have you had any more visions? Is that what’s worrying you?”

“No,” Anakin answers, “I haven’t had any more visions, which means the trajectory of our lives is the same, and I should be glad, but I can’t help but worry. I’m sorry, Obi-Wan.”

“No need to apologize, my darling. To be uncertain is to be alive. But I can guarantee I love you, and I will not be changing my mind. You won’t be getting rid of me as easily as you might have hoped,” Obi-Wan says, and Anakin can hear his soft chuckle in the darkness, and answers it with a small giggle of his own.

“There go all my plans,” Anakin jokes, threading one of his hands through Obi-Wan’s hair as they approach the edge of the path and tugging slightly.

“Ow! Anakin, be careful with your chariot,” Obi-Wan says, but he leans into Anakin’s touch as they begin to walk across the clearing.

“My chariot? You’re always so formal, Obi-Wan. But I’ll make sure not to pull your hair...too hard.” And Anakin giggles as Obi-Wan rolls his eyes in the low light of the flashlight.

“Anakin, you’d do well not to distract me while I carry you. I might trip and then we’d both go flying, and then where would we be?”

“On the ground.” It’s a stupid, cheeky answer, Anakin knows. But he also knows he loves teasing Obi-Wan like this, loves hearing his soft laughter echo through the dark as they reach the edge of the lake.

“Anakin, what am I ever going to do with you? Wait, don’t answer that. I am going to love you as though my very life depends on it.” And as Obi-Wan finishes speaking, Anakin realizes they’re standing on the bank of the lake. He feels a strange sadness worm its way through him, as if this is the last time he’ll ever hold Obi-Wan like this. But he fights the feeling and gingerly climbs out of Obi-Wan’s arms as Obi-Wan sets him down.

Anakin hands the flashlight to Obi-Wan and immediately begins to undress, removing the soft pants and then giggling as he sees Obi-Wan start to turn around.

“You don’t have to do that. You’ve already, I mean, you’ve already _seen_ me, so I don’t think it matters,” he says, halting in his movements.

“Very well, Anakin. I just want to be sure you’re comfortable. Though I hope you know that _seeing you_ brings me no amount of discomfort,” Obi-Wan says, and he takes the pants that Anakin has taken off.

Anakin feels his cheeks burning at the insinuation behind Obi-Wan’s words, the knowledge that maybe Obi-Wan would _want_ to see him this way is almost too much for him to process, and he tucks it away for further ponderance at a later date.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says as he removes the small shorts. He doesn’t feel very desirable at the moment, not like how he’d imagined similar moments going. He supposes there’s something very definitively not sensual about being intimate in this way, but there’s something also very comforting about it, Obi-Wan watching him undress and not making any advances. 

He keeps the shirt—Obi-Wan’s shirt—on.

“All ready?” Obi-Wan’s voice is soft as he approaches Anakin.

“Yes.” The word comes out as a sob, and before Anakin can register anything else, Obi-Wan’s arms are around him, the clothes lying discarded on the shore of the lake.

“Oh, Anakin, dear one, it’s alright,” Obi-Wan soothes, one hand rubbing circles on Anakin’s lower back. The touch is grounding, the fabric of Obi-Wan’s shirt moving against Anakin’s skin as Obi-Wan consoles him.

“I know, I know, I just...how will this work? We’re worlds apart,” Anakin sobs, burying his head in Obi-Wan’s shoulder, knowing that all too soon, he’ll have to return to the water whence he came and be separated from Obi-Wan in a very distinct way.

“Anakin, listen to me,” Obi-Wan murmurs against his hair. “You and I will be together regardless of what the world dictates. I’m yours, and you are mine, darling. Don’t let the ocean of doubt in your head drown out what you know to be true.”

Anakin nods as best as he can, now feeling the warmth of the sun on the horizon. He backs away from Obi-Wan slightly and turns to walk into the water. He chooses a place where he can wade into the shallows before walking into water that reaches his chest. He looks at Obi-Wan with tears welling up in his eyes, blurring his vision, and as he blinks, they spill down his cheeks.

“I’m with you, darling.”

“I know, Obi-Wan.”

And Anakin feels, as his legs fuse, the flesh on his legs give way to scales and fins, and he sighs, trying not to despise this part of himself. But he takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, closing his eyes, knowing Obi-Wan is standing on the bank, knowing that when he opens his eyes, Obi-Wan will still be there. He will always be there. Anakin just has to start believing that.

\---

“Wake up, darling.” Obi-Wan’s voice is pleasant. This must be a dream. He was such an idiot last night, breaking down in front of Obi-Wan the way he did. Surely Obi-Wan left as soon as he fell asleep on the shore of the lake, never to return. This is a good dream. Anakin squeezes his eyes closed tighter, hoping to stay in this dreamland for as long as possible.

A hand ruffles his hair.

“I said wake up, Anakin. I think we both dozed off. It’s afternoon now. Wake up, dearest.” Anakin freezes. That’s Obi-Wan’s voice, and he definitely just felt Obi-Wan’s hand in his hair. He opens his eyes slowly and lifts his head.

“There he is! My sleeping beauty has awoken! Would he like a kiss?” Obi-Wan winks at Anakin and leans closer.

So Obi-Wan didn’t leave. He’s still here. He still wants Anakin. And now he’s looking at him expectantly.

“A kiss? What’s got you so chipper?” Anakin asks blearily, still feeling confused.

“Why yes, a kiss, you silly man! I’m, ‘chipper,’ as you say because I had the privilege of kissing my future husband last night, and I’d very much like to do it again.” Obi-Wan sounds...happy. Like he’s completely enthused about being here with Anakin, like Anakin didn’t break down crying in his arms last night.

“I don’t understand, Obi-Wan...last night…” Anakin doesn’t want to utter all that’s in his mind, self-hating thoughts swirling around his head like tiny whirlwinds, biting at his consciousness with needle-sharp teeth.

“Last night, dear one, you trusted me enough to be honest, and I think that’s cause for celebration,” Obi-Wan says as Anakin hoists himself up onto the shore of the lake. 

Obi-Wan moves closer and brushes his knuckles across Anakin’s cheek gently, not prodding at Anakin to respond, just looking over his face appreciatively, as if Anakin is the only one he’s ever seen, or ever wants to see.

And at that moment, Anakin realizes Obi-Wan is _everything_ to him. Obi-Wan is the sun as it rises in the morning. He’s the moon as it gleams at night. He’s the first summer rain that tickles your face. He’s the sound of laughter that’s utterly unbridled in its happiness. And he’s Anakin’s.

“Obi-Wan, I love you. Please kiss me,” Anakin says, hearing more sincerity in his voice than ever before.

“I love you too,” Obi-Wan says before surging forward and pressing their lips together. It’s warm, seeping through Anakin most pleasantly, as he feels Obi-Wan’s mouth open slightly against his. Anakin moans slightly into the kiss, surprising himself as he pushes forward. Obi-Wan traces the seam of Anakin’s lips with the tip of his tongue, and Anakin opens his mouth, granting Obi-Wan entry as Obi-Wan slowly slides his tongue inside Anakin’s mouth.

Anakin moves his tongue against Obi-Wan, his hands reaching up to fist in Obi-Wan’s hair. Obi-Wan wraps an arm around Anakin’s waist and cups Anakin’s cheek with his other, pulling Anakin in and deepening the kiss. Anakin feels like he’s flying on silver wings of starlight, Obi-Wan’s lips warm against his as the afternoon sun shines down on them, sunbeams catching in their hair.

Anakin doesn’t know if they kiss for minutes or hours, but finally, Obi-Wan pulls away and runs his hand through Anakin’s hair, looking at Anakin like he’s the first drops of rain in the desert.

“Obi-Wan, I-that was _amazing_ ,” Anakin says with what’s left of his composure. 

Obi-Wan chuckles. “Well, I should hope so. You deserve nothing less, my dear.” And he brings his other arm to rest around Anakin’s waist, holding him gently.

Anakin giggles, having overcome the doubts in his mind, even if only temporarily. It feels… nice, like the clouds have parted in a stormy sky, leaving nothing but clarity.

“Well, Anakin, now that we’ve slept half the day away, how would you like to spend our time together? I have an idea if you’re uncertain.” And Obi-Wan winks at him, as if he has some great surprise that he has yet to reveal.

“I don’t have any ideas. What’s yours?” Anakin asks, very curious as to what Obi-Wan has planned.

“I’d like to swim with you, dear one. In your lake. I’d like to see the place you call home, if that’s alright with you, of course.” And Obi-Wan looks at Anakin kindly, as if any answer would be okay with him.

“I’d...really like that, Obi-Wan. But don’t humans usually wear swimsuits?” Anakin asks, his hopes now falling.

“We do, and you’ll be happy to know I’m wearing one underneath my clothes right now. While you were sleeping in the middle of the night, I took the liberty of preparing for this. If you’ll excuse me for one moment.” And Obi-Wan stands up and begins undressing.

Anakin can’t help but watch as Obi-Wan methodically removes his clothes, starting with his shirt, revealing his toned chest and shoulders, before he unzips his pants and pulls them down as well to reveal a snug black swimsuit. Anakin senses this might not be the best time to let certain feelings towards Obi-Wan surface, but he cannot tear his eyes away. The way Obi-Wan’s pale skin almost gleams in the sunlight, the concentrated yet relaxed expression on his handsome face as he completes his task, Anakin commits all of it to memory.

“See something you like?” Obi-Wan asks, putting a hand on his hip as he walks towards the edge of the lake again. “Come now, take off my shirt before it gets even wetter than it already is.”

And Anakin obeys, lifting Obi-Wan’s shirt over his head and placing it on the bank of the lake. Obi-Wan walks to the edge of the lake and wades in at a point that’s more shallow, and Anakin swims over as fast as he can to join him. Obi-Wan splashes him lightly.

“At least let me get my bearings before you come to attack me,” Obi-Wan says, laughing.

“I’ll show you ‘getting my bearings,’” Anakin retorts, now splashing Obi-Wan, completely wetting his hair. Obi-Wan’s expression of surprise makes Anakin laugh now, all difficulties of the previous night fading away like darkness before the sunrise.

“Well, Anakin, if you think you’re going to win in this little game, you’re sorely mistaken,” Obi-Wan says, and he suddenly dives underwater. Anakin can of course tell exactly where Obi-Wan is, but he allows him this and waits until he feels hands tickling his waist. Anakin laughs uncontrollably now as Obi-Wan surfaces, eyes bright, shaking the water from his hair.

“Obi-Wan, you’re ridiculous,” he says, throwing his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck.

“Only for you, darling.”

Anakin grins. “You think you can keep up with me?”

“I doubt it, but who would I be if I didn’t try for my future husband?” Obi-Wan answers. Anakin removes his arms from Obi-Wan’s neck and races away, swimming about halfway across the lake. It’s a small lake, so he thinks Obi-Wan should be able to swim the distance easily. What he hasn’t counted on is how _slow_ humans are. He finds himself returning to Obi-Wan’s side after only a few moments of waiting.

“Why are you so _slow_?” Anakin asks, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Why are you so _fast_?” Obi-Wan replies, grabbing onto Anakin’s shoulder to steady himself in the water. His grip is strong and firm, and Anakin finds himself wondering what it would feel like to have Obi-Wan grip his hips, maybe push him down on a bed or even the bank of the lake, kissing his neck, thrusting into him, making him feel—

“Are you with me, dear one?” Obi-Wan asks, looking a bit worried.

Anakin blushes, his heart rate increasing as he realizes what he was thinking about with Obi-Wan so near to him.

“Yes, I’m here. I was just thinking,” Anakin answers, not sure how to bring up the subject without it seeming out of the blue.

“Care to share?”

Here is Anakin’s chance. He could voice his fantasies and end all the tension he’s feeling, plunge into the ocean that is Obi-Wan’s love and relax into Obi-Wan’s gentle grasp. But he’s afraid, still. He wants to wait for the right moment. But he also wants to be honest with Obi-Wan.

“I was just thinking about how much I want you. But let’s talk about that later, okay?” Anakin hopes this will be enough for Obi-Wan.

It is.

“Very well, Anakin. Just know that I’m here.” Anakin nods. There’s a gleam in Obi-Wan’s eyes that wasn’t there before. His hand on Anakin’s shoulder squeezes just a little bit tighter. But he doesn’t press the issue, doesn’t insist that Anakin further discuss what he was thinking about. He meets Anakin where he is without judgment or insistence, and Anakin truly loves him for it.

“Do you want to swim back? I know humans get tired in the water much more easily than Mers,” Anakin says, concerned that perhaps he’s pushing Obi-Wan too far.

“Oh, I’m quite alright, Anakin, though I thank you for asking. Why don’t we have a little contest? See who can hold his breath longer?” And Obi-Wan barely gets the words out of his mouth before he’s laughing a clear, bright laugh of pure happiness and amusement.

“Don’t be silly, Obi-Wan. You know I’d win. Stop joking around.” And Anakin, noticing Obi-Wan seems to be tiring as he treads water, grabs Obi-Wan’s other hand and places it on his other shoulder so he can fully support his weight.

“Alright, Anakin. From now on, I shall be completely, utterly, unshakably serious with you. No jokes, no fooling around. Serious Obi-Wan from now on, if that is what you wish.” But Obi-Wan smiles, clearly pleased with his own little joke.

“Now you’re just making fun of me,” Anakin grumbles, poking Obi-Wan’s side under the water.

“Me? Make fun? I beg your pardon Anakin, but I do recall saying I am an utterly serious man.”

Anakin laughs. “Stop it, Obi-Wan. You can joke around, okay? Just stop being so ridiculous,” Anakin says.

“As I said before, dear one, I’m only ridiculous for you.” And Obi-Wan leans in to kiss Anakin’s cheek lightly, his lips slightly chilled.

“You’re getting cold; let’s go back to the shore and talk there,” Anakin says, his tone insistent.

Obi-Wan sighs and says, “Alright, you are the master of the waters, Anakin, so I bend to your will.” 

“Obi-Wan.”

“Anakin.”

“Stop teasing.”

Obi-Wan just laughs, and Anakin rolls his eyes before taking Obi-Wan’s hand and pulling him back to the edge of the lake. The water is smooth and cool, slightly warmed at the surface by the sunlight, and Anakin is happy to be sharing this part of himself with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan may never be a Mer, but he’s sharing life with Anakin in a way that’s far more intimate than anything Anakin has ever felt before. And it feels deliberate in a way with no ulterior motive. Obi-Wan really just wants Anakin, wants all of him, wants to be with him in every way that he can.

“Have I lost you again, dear one? Where do you go in that head of yours?” Obi-Wan asks as they reach the shore. 

“Oh, nowhere important,” Anakin says. “I’m just really happy you’re here with me.”

“As am I, dear one. As am I.” And Obi-Wan climbs out onto the bank and sits on the blanket, tilting his head upwards and closing his eyes, sighing. Anakin thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life than Obi-Wan sitting there, leaning back on his hands, droplets of water still clinging to him as he starts to dry in the sun.

Anakin pushes himself up to sit on the shore of the lake and watches Obi-Wan for a moment, feeling love blossom in his heart like a tender flower in the season of spring. And really, perhaps he’s waited his whole life for this moment. This simple, mundane moment when he’s with the man he loves.

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin now and says, “Dear one, you look radiant in the sunlight. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Anakin feels himself blushing again and ducks his head a little as he says, “No, not until now.”

“Well then, I’ll make sure to let you know more often,” Obi-Wan asserts.

Anakin laughs. That’s so like Obi-Wan, wanting to shower him with affection and praise at the slightest chance that it might be appreciated. And though Anakin knows he is technically the mythical creature, the one who should be wondered at, Obi-Wan feels unique in a dreamy way, as if he were born from a cloud of good intentions and bathed in a fountain of sincerity, and then placed in Anakin’s life by some benevolent deity. Anakin has never prayed, but for the first time in his life, he feels as if there’s someone he should be thanking.


	5. wet

“You don’t have to do this Obi-Wan. You could just leave me clothes and I’d walk to the cabin again,” Anakin says, leaning upon the bank of the lake as Obi-Wan sits on the grass beside the lake.

“And miss a chance to carry you like a proper gentleman? I don’t think so,” Obi-Wan replies. The sun has almost set, and it’s the night of the new moon again. Obi-Wan has made arrangements to stay in the cabin again, and now he looks up at the sky and waits for Anakin’s transformation to occur.

“It’s almost time,” Anakin informs him, still feeling a bit nervous about what he plans to ask tonight.

“I know, dear one. Just relax. You’ve experienced this for years, certainly long before you met me. Just let it happen.” Obi-Wan sounds completely at ease, and Anakin wonders if Obi-Wan would feel the same way if he knew what Anakin wants.

Anakin wiggles his tail as the last rays of sunlight disappear over the horizon, and he closes his eyes as he feels the change begin to occur. When it does, he feels strangely calm, and he sighs as he feels his feet now treading water. He swims over to the shallow part of the lake and walks out, a little unsure on his legs, as usual, and Obi-Wan rushes over to him, holding a blanket.

“There now, dear one. That wasn’t so bad. Do you want clothes now?” Obi-Wan looks at Anakin as if he’s slightly concerned as he wraps him in the blanket.

Anakin shakes his head. “No, that’s okay. Just the blanket for now. Can we go back to your cabin?”

“Of course, darling. I’ll carry you. Just let me get my backpack,” Obi-Wan answers, and he walks over to retrieve his backpack, seemingly reluctant to take his eyes off Anakin, even if only for a moment.

Anakin walks towards Obi-Wan a little unsteadily and stands off to the side as Obi-Wan puts on his backpack. Obi-Wan now turns and gestures to Anakin, handing him a flashlight.

“Up you go,” Obi-Wan says, wrapping his arms around Anakin and lifting him up into his embrace. Anakin throws an arm around Obi-Wan’s neck and uses the other to point the flashlight in front of them, in the direction of the opening of the path.

“Thank you for this, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says, nuzzling into Obi-Wan’s neck, Obi-Wan’s beard tickling him a bit.

“It’s a pleasure, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says as they begin to walk. “Though I must say I’m glad my cabin isn’t far. Not that I don’t enjoy carrying you, but even I have my limits,” he says jokingly, squeezing Anakin a little tighter into him.

Anakin giggles and says, “Yes, it’s good it’s not far away. I like your cabin a lot. I know this might sound silly, but it feels...like home. A home away from my lake, I mean.”

“Not silly at all, dear one. I’m happy to provide you with a home away from home,” Obi-Wan says as he carefully but swiftly traverses the forest path. The path has been beaten into the ground by years of people walking on it, people far before Ahsoka who Anakin never cared to show himself to. But now it’s being walked by Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan is carrying him to the cabin, where Anakin will make his bravest request.

They remain mostly silent as Obi-Wan walks, the occasional bit of laughter ringing out quietly through the trees when Anakin’s hair tickles Obi-Wan’s neck, and the intermittent “I love you,” spoken between them in the near-complete darkness.

When they reach the cabin, Obi-Wan sets Anakin down on the doorstep and walks up to the door, pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocking it.

“Welcome home, darling,” Obi-Wan says as he opens the door, gesturing for Anakin to walk inside first. 

“You really are an old fashioned gentleman,” Anakin teases, walking inside and glancing around. The cabin hasn’t changed since he last visited, and he’s filled with a sense of belonging, deeper than anything he’s ever felt before Obi-Wan.

“You love it,” Obi-Wan replies, closing the door behind them. “Do you need anything? I still have those clothes in my backpack if you’d like.”

“No, I think I’m just gonna go lie down if that’s okay,” Anakin responds, now feeling very shy.

“Alright then, let’s go to the bedroom. Shall I take your arm, my dear?”

“Obi-Wan, stop messing around.” Normally, Anakin might answer Obi-Wan’s teasing with a quip of his own, but a sense of seriousness has fallen over him, a sense that maybe Obi-Wan hasn’t caught on to yet. But he catches on now, and he snakes his arm around Anakin’s waist as they begin to walk towards the bedroom.

When they arrive, Anakin is very aware of exactly what he’s looking at as he stares at the bed, and he turns to look at Obi-Wan.

“What is it, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asks, looking a bit worried now.

“Obi-Wan, I want to say this right, so give me a minute, please. I love you, and you say you love me. So, I was thinking. There’s nothing I want in the whole world more than you, and I was hoping maybe you’d feel the same way. What I’m trying to say is this: I want you to take me, to fuck me, to make love to me, to mate me. Whatever you want to call it. I want it, so badly. And I want it tonight, before I have to go back to the lake tomorrow. Can you give that to me?” Anakin suddenly feels very cautious after his little declaration and request, and he looks at Obi-Wan, who is now wearing an expression of surprise on his face. But under that surprise is desire. Anakin can see it. Obi-Wan wants this just as much as he does.

“Anakin, I love you, _so much_ . I will gladly be with you in this way, in any way you want me. Because I want you by my side, in every way, for the rest of my all too short human life. So, before we go any further, I need to ask. Is this really what you want? Because if you’re doing it just because you think it’s what _I_ want, I promise that’s not necessary. But if you do want this, I swear I will ravish you in every way possible.”

Anakin nods, and lets the blanket fall from around his shoulders, saying, “Yes, I want this. So much.”

Obi-Wan places one hand on Anakin’s waist and another on the back of his neck. “Come here, Anakin,” he says, leaning closer himself.

Anakin closes his eyes and leans in before feeling Obi-Wan’s lips press against his. For a little while, it’s just that, just their lips touching, before Obi-Wan opens his mouth slightly, prompting Anakin to do the same. And even then, Obi-Wan doesn’t push. Their lips move against each other slowly, the two of them in no rush, knowing they have the entire night before them.

After what seems like ages, Obi-Wan pokes his tongue at Anakin’s lips, and Anakin sighs a little at the feeling. Obi-Wan slides his tongue against Anakin’s, and Anakin moans against his mouth, pushing closer to him even as Obi-Wan pulls him in, squeezing the back of his neck. And it’s warm, oh so warm, Obi-Wan’s presence washing over him like a tidal wave and pulling him under like a riptide.

Obi-Wan gently withdraws his tongue and pulls away, smiling at Anakin as he does.

“You look beautiful, dear one. Absolutely stunning.”

Anakin blushes and turns away, but the hand on his neck moves to his chin and Obi-Wan turns Anakin’s head so he’s facing him.

“You don’t need to turn away from me, Anakin. Not here, not now. Would you like to lie down?”

Anakin nods and moves to lie down on the bed while Obi-Wan undresses. He watches Obi-Wan with interest, observing as Obi-Wan’s clothes are removed and then placed on the floor carefully. Then, Obi-Wan looks back at him and smiles softly as he climbs onto the bed and on top of Anakin. He leans down and kisses the scar over Anakin’s eye, and Anakin suddenly feels much more naked than he had before.

“Why did you do that?” Anakin asks, very puzzled as to why Obi-Wan would single out something like that to pay attention to.

“Because I love you, and I love every inch of you. Your scar is a part of who you are,” Obi-Wan replies, as if it’s the simplest thing in the world.

“It’s not very beautiful,” Anakin grumbles, turning his head away.

“It’s your history, and that makes it beautiful to me, dear one,” Obi-Wan says, brushing his thumb across the red line of the old wound.

“I—” but Anakin is cut short by Obi-Wan now kissing the scar on his shoulder, tracing his tongue across the thin line of it.

“You’re gorgeous, darling,” Obi-Wan murmurs against his skin. “I hope you don’t mind if I take my time with you a little bit.”

“I don’t mind.” Anakin feels shy at the prospect of Obi-Wan being close to him in such a way, but at the same time, he craves it, craves this attention lavished upon him by the man he loves more than anything in the universe.

Obi-Wan moves downward to plant a kiss on the long scar on Anakin’s upper right arm. Anakin remembers the time he lost that arm. It grew back eventually, as limbs do for Mers, but he’s always hated the scar that wraps around the area just above his elbow. He shivers a bit, but Obi-Wan simply moves to kiss the scar across Anakin’s chest.

“Every part of you is beautiful,” Obi-Wan says, and he reaches a hand down to start stroking Anakin’s cock, slowly but firmly. Anakin gasps.

“ _Oh_ , Obi-Wan,” is all that Anakin can manage to say as Obi-Wan leans down to kiss all the smaller scars on his torso and stomach. His lips are soft against Anakin’s skin, and Anakin closes his eyes and lets himself relax into the sensation.

“Anakin, I need to open you up for me. I promise I’ll go slowly, but it might feel strange at first. Is that alright?” Obi-Wan asks, and he stops his motions to move to the nightstand and pull out a small bottle.

He looks at Anakin for affirmation, and Anakin nods and says, “That’s alright; I know you won’t hurt me.” And he smiles at Obi-Wan, pouring all the trust he feels into the expression, hoping Obi-Wan will understand.

Obi-Wan nods and coats his fingers in the substance from the bottle, and Anakin suddenly feels something slick and cold at his entrance. He doesn’t flinch away, however, he wants Obi-Wan and he needs it to be clear that he wants this part of things, too.

Obi-Wan strokes Anakin’s cock with one hand as he pushes a finger from the other inside Anakin slowly. Anakin squirms a little bit, unused to the sensation of another’s hand, but it’s not uncomfortable, so he tries to relax into it. He focuses on the motion of Obi-Wan’s hand on his cock, on the visual of the head of it disappearing and reappearing as Obi-Wan’s hand moves.

“Is that good, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asks, sounding slightly concerned.

“Yeah, it’s okay. Can we keep going?”

Obi-Wan chuckles and says, “My, my, so eager. I’ll give you what you need, don’t worry.” And Anakin feels another finger slide inside him. The stretch is more intense this time, but he finds he _loves_ it, the feeling of Obi-Wan’s fingers scissoring within him.

“Yes, oh, I need _more_ , oh fuck,” Anakin whines, letting his head fall back a little bit even though he’s trying to keep his eyes on Obi-Wan’s hand.

“I’ll give you more. Just wait a moment. Settle into this first,” Obi-Wan says, and he moves his fingers within Anakin carefully, making sure not to go too quickly or too roughly.

“I promise I’m okay. You can do more,” Anakin says, excited for what’s to come, his heart beating fast, fluttering like a caged bird.

Obi-Wan smiles and says, “Something like _this_?” and curls his fingers inside Anakin.

“Oh! Oh, Obi-Wan that’s so good!” Anakin cries, grinding down against Obi-Wan’s fingers to get more stimulation. It feels marvelous, the pressure lighting a spark within him that he wants to be set ablaze, and Obi-Wan, oh, he’s just giving Anakin exactly what he needs, rubbing against that spot and making the edges of Anakin’s vision go white.

“I’m glad you like it. I wonder how you’d like this?” And Obi-Wan leans down to take Anakin’s cock into his mouth as he brushes up against that spot again. Obi-Wan’s mouth is so _warm_ , so much warmer than Anakin knows his will ever be, and then Obi-Wan is taking him deeper and swallowing around him.

Anakin almost _screams_ , throwing his head back against the pillows and saying, “ _Fuck_ , Obi-Wan, ah, I love you.” He knows it sounds silly, his declaration of love at this moment, but Obi-Wan just pulls off of him and smiles up at him.

“I love you too, dear one. Are you ready for another?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Anakin says, eager for whatever Obi-Wan will give him, the idea of having even _more_ than what he’s already experiencing bouncing around his head and thrilling him.

Obi-Wan slides a third finger in, and now Anakin really feels the stretch, and he wiggles a bit to acclimate to it. Obi-Wan’s hand is gentle, but he presses into Anakin with a firm determination as he starts stroking his cock again. Anakin whines softly, needing oh so much more than he’s getting but also knowing he has to exercise patience.

Finally, Obi-Wan slides his fingers out and looks at Anakin with all the love in the world and he says, “Anakin, do you think you’re ready for this?”

“I know I am.” And as the words fall from his lips, as he watches Obi-Wan slicking up his cock and feels it prodding at his entrance, he knows he’s never meant anything so sincerely in his life. He’s not just saying he’s ready for Obi-Wan to touch him or fuck him; he’s saying he’s ready to experience and love all of Obi-Wan, to let himself fall into an abyss where he knows Obi-Wan will catch him.

Obi-Wan leans over him and whispers, “I’ll go slowly, alright?” and Anakin nods, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck to ground himself as he feels the head of Obi-Wan’s cock push inside him.

“Ah, oh, that’s good,” Anakin says, feeling delicious pressure inside him and immediately wanting more.

“Are you okay?” Obi-Wan asks, stilling inside Anakin as he reaches a hand out to brush his knuckles against Anakin’s cheek.

“More than. You’re just, so _big_. But keep going. I want it. I want you,” Anakin says, and the words sound a little strangled as they float into the air between him and Obi-Wan, but he doesn’t mind, and he knows Obi-Wan won’t mind either.

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” Obi-Wan’s voice is soft, almost a murmur as he begins to press farther inside Anakin. Anakin squirms a little bit, squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on the feeling of Obi-Wan’s arms around him, Obi-Wan’s cock inside him, and the soft sound of their breathing as the air between them warms.

Obi-Wan pushes forward until it feels like he’s infinitely deep inside Anakin, and then he stills and says, “How do you feel?”

“Amazing, Obi-Wan. You’re so _deep_ inside me. Move, please. I can take it.” 

And Obi-Wan moves.

It’s like nothing else Anakin has ever felt when Obi-Wan pulls back and then thrusts in gently. He whines, but at the same time, he feels this unmistakable need to praise Obi-Wan, to let him know that what he’s doing is right and good.

“Obi-Wan you’re so good, you’re fucking me so _good_ ,” Anakin groans as he tightens his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and pulls him in closer.

“Oh, _Anakin_ ,” Obi-Wan breathes, sounding equal parts lost in pleasure and awe as he begins to build up a steady rhythm.

Anakin instinctively spreads his legs wider, and releases Obi-Wan’s neck, now gripping Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

Obi-Wan pulls almost all the way out and then thrusts back in, harder than before, and Anakin whimpers a little, his toes curling and his hands tightening on Obi-Wan’s shoulders, his mouth hanging open as he really feels Obi-Wan inside him. Anakin’s cock stands achingly hard and leaking precum onto his stomach, practically begging to be touched, but Anakin doesn’t want that just yet. He wants to focus on how it feels to have Obi-Wan’s cock so deep inside him, how it feels to be close to him in this way.

“Oh god, just like that. Oh, _fuck_ ,” Anakin whimpers, pushing his hips up against Obi-Wan’s to get more stimulation. His nails dig crescent marks into Obi-Wan’s strong shoulders, and his hands wander down Obi-Wan’s back, blunt nails now raking across Obi-Wan’s skin as Obi-Wan thrusts into him.

“You’re so good for me, Anakin. Such a good boy,” Obi-Wan croons, leaning down to kiss Anakin’s lips softly. But Anakin pulls him in when he tries to break away, not willing to allow this particular moment to end just yet. 

“Mmm, Obi-Wan, fuck me,” Anakin murmurs against Obi-Wan’s lips even as Obi-Wan increases the speed of his movements. Anakin feels like something within him has been ignited, like he’s been a pile of dry kindling all his life and Obi-Wan has just struck a match. He needs _more_ , more of everything about this, and he needs it _now_.

“What do you need, darling?” Obi-Wan asks as he pulls away a bit from Anakin, their eyes locked as if looking away at this moment would be the death of both of them.

“I want to, I want to fuck myself on you somehow,” Anakin says, willing himself to get the words out before he loses his nerve. “I want to know what it’s like to fuck myself on your cock. I promise I’ll be good. Oh, I’ll be so good for you, Obi-Wan.” Anakin shuts his mouth before more words come tumbling out of his mouth like errant spirits who are all too eager to make Anakin’s innermost thoughts known.

“Oh, dear one, I know you’ll be good. And I’ll help you do it. I’ll be here the entire time,” Obi-Wan says, reassurance seeping through his voice like pure water through clean earth, permeating the energy in the room and wrapping Anakin in a blanket of assurance that he wasn’t wrong to voice his desires.

Anakin nods and Obi-Wan pulls out of him. Obi-Wan lies on his back, leaning up against the headboard of the bed, and Anakin straddles him, gripping Obi-Wan’s cock with one hand while Obi-Wan’s hands rub soothing circles across his hip as he slowly sinks down, the head of Obi-Wan’s cock stretching out his hole in a way that’s almost unbearable in its intensity.

“You’re so _big_ ,” Anakin says, feeling like his body is all too tightly sewn together at the seams, every little movement downwards almost excruciating but all too delightful to make Anakin feel anything but a desire for more.

“That’s it, you’re so perfect Anakin. You can take all of me, I promise. Let me fill you up. Come on, darling, sit on my cock. Be a good boy for me.” 

Obi-Wan holds both of Anakin’s hips firmly, helping him sit down ever so slowly, allowing Anakin to go at his own pace. Anakin feels Obi-Wan in such a different way in this position, and he whines a little as he realizes Obi-Wan’s cock is still only halfway inside him.

“Obi-Wan, it’s too much! I need your help…. Can you, can you move me?” Anakin asks, his voice punched out, his body trembling all over like a leaf in the autumn wind. He needs more, oh so much more, but he can’t get there himself.

“Of course, darling. Hold still for me. Let me steady you,” Obi-Wan says, and he supports Anakin’s weight with his hands, guiding him downward slowly, Anakin feeling himself stretch to accommodate Obi-Wan’s length, his hole greedily clinging to it, his body screaming _yes, yes, this is what I want_.

“ _Oh_ ,” Anakin whimpers as he realizes Obi-Wan is fully sheathed within him. As he takes a few calming breaths to adjust, he feels just how deep Obi-Wan is, just how intensely they’re connected. Anakin’s chest is heaving and his skin is covered with a thin sheen of sweat, his hair becoming stuck to his forehead as his eyes roll back in his head and he says, “You’re so fucking deep.”

“I know, Anakin. You can take it. Listen to me. Whenever you’re ready just lift yourself up and come back down. You’re so good for me, Anakin. Such a perfect darling. I know you can do it.” Obi-Wan’s voice is strong and steady like a mountain that has weathered the ages of time, yet soft as downy feathers, the juxtaposition being enough to ensure Anakin that Obi-Wan is here for him, whatever happens.

Anakin experimentally lifts himself halfway off Obi-Wan’s cock and sits back down, feeling the muscles in his legs working as he moves. He can’t help the “Oh, _yes please_ ,” that falls from his lips, even though he knows he’s the master of his pleasure here. It’s heady, knowing that he’s working on his own to bring himself and Obi-Wan pleasure by his movements; each motion carries a certain sanctity to it, as if this is a moment of worship.

“There you are, dear one. You look so beautiful when you fuck yourself like that. Play with yourself for me. Show me how good you can be,” Obi-Wan says, and there’s an air of command to his voice, but Anakin welcomes it.

Anakin reaches a hand up and starts brushing his fingertips across his nipple, gasping as the added stimulation causes his cock to twitch and more precum to spill from the tip. He feels heat pooling in his stomach, but he tries his best to fend it off, taking deep breaths as he slowly moves up and down on top of Obi-Wan.

“Look at you, fucking yourself so well on me and playing with yourself like the good boy you are. How does it all feel, Anakin? Does this make you feel good? You look so pretty, so perfect for me...”

“ _Oh god_ ,” Anakin gasps, tweaking his nipple between the fingers of one hand and digging the nails of his other hand into Obi-Wan’s chest, making Obi-Wan groan softly.

“You like that, dear one? Do you like knowing that you’re so perfectly pretty while you’re getting fucked? That nobody other than me can have you and fuck you? How does it feel to have me inside you, filling you up just like you wanted? You’ve never had this before, have you? And you’re so eager, you’re dying for it. You just want my cock inside you all the time, don’t you? I could keep you like this all night, stretched out and open for me, just waiting to be fucked, and you’d _love_ it, wouldn’t you? Anakin Skywalker, just lying with his legs spread, waiting to be fucked like the needy boy he is. Don’t be shy, Anakin. Tell me what you think of that.”

“I want it, oh I want it so bad Obi-Wan,” Anakin says, his voice airy like a fluffy cloud, the sound of it traveling through the room, saturating his and Obi-Wan’s minds with just how deeply Anakin wants Obi-Wan.

“Good boy. You’re so lovely for me, dearest. And look at your pretty cock, so hard for me, so ready to be touched. But we’re not going to do that yet, are we? Keep playing with yourself. Show me how you take your pleasure,” Obi-Wan says, running his hands up and down Anakin’s sides, his fingertips brushing each of Anakin’s ribs before settling on his waist, his hands squeezing a bit as Anakin moves.

“Tell me I’m good again, please,” Anakin says, feeling the muscles in his legs start to protest, a shakiness setting in as he lifts himself up and back down again over and over again.

“Oh, Anakin, you’re so good. You’re amazing, darling boy. Look at the way you’re fucking yourself, riding my cock like you were made for it. You look so gorgeous like this, panting and needy, cock dripping for me. Anakin, you are _perfect_ for me,” Obi-Wan says, and his hands migrate to Anakin’s hips, gripping hard enough that Anakin winces a bit. But he wants this so badly. Wants Obi-Wan to hold him so hard he bruises so he can watch the purple fade to a dirty yellow, a reminder of just how much Obi-Wan wants him.

“I’m so close. I don’t want to come yet. Obi-Wan, please, please help,” Anakin whines, his voice growing frantic as he continues to move, the movements of his body so slick.

“Darling, let yourself come. I’ll keep fucking you, I promise,” Obi-Wan assures, his voice a bit uneven as his eyes stare at the place where he and Anakin are connected.

“Okay, I just, I just want it to be good for you,” Anakin admits, slowing his pace a little, willing himself not to orgasm quite yet as he breathes evenly to calm himself down.

“Anakin, dear one, this is amazing. Watching the way you take your pleasure from me, being the first one to know you like this, feeling how tight you are inside, it’s all perfect, just like you. Now, listen. Make yourself come for me.” And Obi-Wan squeezes Anakin’s hips with new force, pushing Anakin down all the way onto his cock and making Anakin yelp.

“Oh! Oh please, please fuck me like that. I’m gonna come if you keep doing that,” Anakin babbles, now letting his body go all but limp in Obi-Wan’s hands as Obi-Wan supports his weight and pulls him upwards again.

“Is that good, darling? Tell me how I feel inside you. How does it feel to have a cock inside you for the first time?” Obi-Wan’s words are but a murmur, like a ripple on the ocean, but Anakin hears all too well.

“Oh, it’s so good, Obi-Wan. So good. You’re so hard, so deep in me, oh fuck I can feel you so deep, it’s perfect. I love when you fuck me like this. Keep going, please,” Anakin says, his words pouring from his mouth almost too quickly, like water from a broken faucet, spilling everywhere.

“I won’t stop, dear one. I want to watch you come. I want to know what you look like when you come on my cock, what pretty faces you make. Can you show me how pretty you look when you come, Anakin? For me?”

Anakin nods, feeling himself careening towards that edge and finally welcoming it. He stops playing with his nipples and reaches a hand down to stroke his cock, and it’s divine, the feeling of touching himself in this way while Obi-Wan is inside him. Obi-Wan’s strong hands moving him at a steady pace while he strokes himself, feeling the silky glide of Obi-Wan inside him and the slick movements of his hand on his cock, precum smeared all over himself. He doesn’t know how much longer he’ll last; he feels like a spring coiled tightly, waiting for its release, but he wants to enjoy every moment of this glorious tension.

He bites his bottom lip between his teeth to stifle an especially loud moan, and Obi-Wan squeezes his hips again, saying, “Now, now, Anakin, none of that. I want to hear you. I want to hear _everything_.” 

Anakin lets his mouth hang open and an almost embarrassingly loud and long-winded “Oh, _fuck_ ,” comes tumbling out, and it’s enough to make him blush crimson as he looks to Obi-Wan for his reaction.

“Oh, my Anakin, that’s it. Tell me how good I’m making you feel,” Obi-Wan says, his voice raspy, rough like untouched sandpaper as he speaks.

The praise goes straight through Anakin, hitting him like a freight train and crawling down his spine, dripping through him like honey in its sweetness. He’s so close, he’s oh so close. He just needs something more.

“Obi-Wan, I-I…” Anakin trails off, too lost in pleasure to continue his sentence, the motions of his hand increasing in speed and the heat in his stomach pooling ever faster, and he knows all too soon he’ll be drowning.

“Anakin, I love you too,” Obi-Wan says, as if he reached into Anakin’s soul and pulled out the very deepest part of him, the part of him that most needs reassurance. 

Anakin’s eyes widen at the declaration juxtaposed with their actions, and he strokes himself one more time before he’s falling over the cliff within his mind and freefalling into nothingness, but welcoming the plunge. He’s vaguely aware that he’s coming on Obi-Wan’s stomach and chest, but he’s more aware of the fact that the heat in his lower stomach has spread throughout all his limbs like liquid sunlight, and it’s all so incredibly _warm_ , Anakin shakes as he climaxes and then starts to come down, Obi-Wan’s hands moving him the entire time, Obi-Wan fucking him through it. And he can so acutely feel the sensation of Obi-Wan’s cock inside him, the slick movement of it as he clenches around Obi-Wan, feeling him even more intensely as his body rides the cresting waves of orgasm.

Obi-Wan stops moving him now, allowing him to sit for a moment and catch his breath. Anakin just sits and pants, mouth hanging open, trembling as he says, “Obi-Wan, please keep going. I want _more_.” 

Now Obi-Wan’s eyes widen, but he moves to start lifting Anakin again. Anakin places a hand over Obi-Wan’s and says, “No, I want to try something different. What do you want to do?” Anakin knows he’s not the authority here, but now that he’s started his experience, he just wants more and more and he wants it all from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nods and then seems to think for a second before saying, “Anakin, how would you like to watch yourself get fucked?” 

Anakin feels his heart skip a beat. To feel everything is one thing, but the idea that he could watch? It sends tingles down his spine and “Yes,” has come out of his mouth before he even realizes he’s spoken. Obi-Wan chuckles and helps Anakin get off him, though Anakin is a little wobbly. Obi-Wan climbs off the bed, standing with Anakin as he takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom.

Anakin looks around, and then suddenly he understands, and his blood runs hotter than usual, as he looks at his reflection in the mirror, already so fucked out, cheeks flushed, skin shining with a thin sheen of sweat, and hair messy. He sees Obi-Wan wipes himself down with a small towel, and inwardly laughs at his attention to detail.

“Bend over and rest your elbows on the sink counter,” Obi-Wan gently instructs, and Anakin is all too quick to obey. He positions himself and waits for Obi-Wan to make the next move, his heart fluttering and his fists clenching and unclenching as if to relieve some of the tension he feels.

“Spread your legs more, darling. There, that’s it. You look so pretty, bent over and stretched out and ready for me, still aching for my cock even though you’ve already been fucked.” Obi-Wan slides two fingers inside Anakin and curls them, prompting Anakin’s cock to twitch slightly between his legs.

“Oh, please,” Anakin whines, the feeling of Obi-Wan’s fingers not nearly enough to satisfy him now that he knows what else Obi-Wan can give him. He can feel tension coiling within him again, and he’s so _sensitive_ , his rim stretched and his entire body open and ready for Obi-Wan.

“Hush now, I know what you need. You must be so sensitive now. I’ll be gentle at first,” Obi-Wan says, pulling his fingers out of Anakin and lining his cock up with Anakin’s entrance.

“Now,” Obi-Wan says, “I want you to look yourself in the eye when I first put my cock in you. Can you do that for me, dear one?”

“Yes, yes, just please hurry,” Anakin says, wiggling his hips and trying to push back against Obi-Wan, desperate for more stimulation. He feels Obi-Wan grab his hip with one hand and sighs, knowing Obi-Wan will give him what he needs. His eyes fall closed in contentment, but Obi-Wan squeezes his hip.

“Watch.”

Anakin’s eyes shoot open and he makes eye contact with himself as he feels Obi-Wan begin to press inside. It’s not as difficult to accommodate him as the first time, but Anakin still feels the most sublime stretch as Obi-Wan’s cock moves further inside him. Anakin observes as his eyelashes flutter in his reflection, like fragile butterflies, betraying his excitement.

Anakin watches as his mouth slowly falls open, his jaw going slack as he feels that Obi-Wan’s cock is completely inside him. He pushes back a bit again, feeling how full he is, how perfectly he and Obi-Wan fit together, and then he looks at Obi-Wan’s face in the mirror.

Obi-Wan looks completely blissed out, so utterly satisfied yet still so hungry for more. A few strands of his perfectly auburn hair have fallen in front of his face and he’s making no move to brush them back into place. He sees Anakin watching him and they make eye contact in the mirror. Then he slowly pulls almost all the way out, keeping his eyes on Anakin, and thrusts back in, hard.

“Ah!” Anakin cries as he’s jolted up against the sink, momentarily breaking eye contact with Obi-Wan. But Obi-Wan doesn’t say anything. Instead, he leans over Anakin and grips his chin between his thumb and fingers, turning Anakin’s head back to look straight into his own eyes.

“I said _watch_ ,” Obi-Wan states, the command in his voice as clear as if it were written in stone for Anakin to read. Anakin shivers at the thought that Obi-Wan is so insistent on him watching himself be fucked, his head feeling hazy with desire like he’s floating on a bed of clouds.

Anakin whines, a long, needy sound, and Obi-Wan lets go of his chin and stands up straight again, thrusting into him slow and deep as he rubs soothing circles into his back with one hand, the sensations almost being too much for Anakin to handle. Obi-Wan is everywhere. It feels as if the very air he breathes is of Obi-Wan’s creation, as if there is only light in this room because Obi-Wan wishes it so. Their existence is tied to this moment so tightly, Anakin can no longer comprehend a world in which he does not connect to Obi-Wan in this way. He can’t fight it, and he doesn’t want to. He relaxes into all of it as he drinks in Obi-Wan’s presence and touch and praise like a man who’s only just discovered water.

“You’re so good, Anakin. My perfect darling, all needy, just aching to be filled with my cock even though you’ve already had it. You take it so well, dearest, like your body was made for mine. Like we were made to know each other in this way. As if anything else could be true,” Obi-Wan asserts, one hand squeezing Anakin’s hip a little.

“Obi-Wan, I need more. I don’t know, I just…” Anakin isn’t sure exactly what he’s asking for, but he trusts Obi-Wan enough that he believes he’ll understand how to proceed.

“Hmm…” Obi-Wan says, and Anakin almost tears his gaze away from himself in the mirror before Obi-Wan speaks again.

“You have such lovely hair, Anakin, Obi-Wan says, and he reaches a hand out to thread his fingers through it. “Look at me, darling,” Obi-Wan’s voice has an edge of mischief to it, and Anakin makes eye contact with him as he feels the grip in his hair tighten. Obi-Wan’s hand is tightening into a fist, and Anakin moans a little as his head is tilted back slightly.

“That’s good, Anakin. You moan so prettily for me. Keep telling me how much you like this. Go on, let me know,” Obi-Wan says, his voice wrapped in encouragement.

“It’s, it’s really good, oh fuck it’s so good, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says, not even really sure if what he’s saying makes any logical sense, but wanting Obi-Wan to know how perfect this moment is.

Obi-Wan tugs his hair a little harder. “Who’s making you feel so good, dear one? Tell me who it is that’s fucking you so well you can barely speak.” Obi-Wan sounds somewhat self-satisfied, but it’s not in a hollow, cold way. He simply seems proud to be the one who’s bringing Anakin pleasure.

“You, it’s you. Only you,” Anakin cries, reaching a hand down to stroke his cock only to have Obi-Wan use his other hand to swat him away.

“Not this time, darling. This time you’ll come from just my cock. I know you can. This is the first time you’ve ever been fucked. I can’t even imagine how sensitive you must be, everything so new. And you’re already so good at it. You know just how to take me, just how to move on my cock. You’re amazing, Anakin.” And he thrusts into him hard, angling his hips slightly differently and hitting that wonderful spot inside Anakin that makes him cry out wordlessly before speaking.

“There! There, Obi-Wan. Oh please keep doing that. Please, pull my hair while you do that,” Anakin pleads, desperation coloring his voice in hues of purples and reds that neither he nor Obi-Wan can see.

“Your wish is my command,” Obi-Wan says, smiling at Anakin in the mirror before thrusting inside him again at the same time as he tugs slightly on his hair.

“Oh!” All other words are lost to him as Anakin feels the spectacular rush that only comes with a mixture of pain and pleasure, his mind whiting out until all that remains is the myriad of sensations he’s feeling. His hair being tugged at, his head moving slightly as Obi-Wan fucks into him in just the right way, and Obi-Wan’s cock inside him, sliding in and out as Obi-Wan once more grabs his hip with his free hand. It’s too much for Anakin, and he can feel himself on the edge of another orgasm.

When this orgasm hits him, it’s different from the first. This orgasm feels very much like pressure, building up until it’s almost crushing Anakin, and then there’s one last push, one last movement, and all the pressure is released, but it’s released in slow, pulsing waves like a calm ocean meeting the shore. Anakin sighs into it, feeling his body shake all over yet relax at the same time.

“Come on my face,” Anakin pleads, closing his eyes and only hoping Obi-Wan will listen.

Obi-Wan lets go of Anakin and pulls out before grabbing him and turning him around, pushing him down so he’s kneeling on the bathroom floor. The cold bathroom tile is hard against Anakin’s knees, and he shivers a little at the sensation mixed with the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Anakin looks up at Obi-Wan and sees him stroking his cock with one hand, and then feels as Obi-Wan’s other hand makes its way into Anakin’s hair, tilting his head up. Anakin opens his mouth, letting his tongue hang out as Obi-Wan comes half in his mouth and half on his cheeks. Anakin tastes the unique flavor of it and decides it’s not unpleasant as it drips down his tongue.

“Anakin.” It’s a single word uttered as Obi-Wan finishes, ragged and open, and Anakin savors the way it slightly echoes off the walls of the bathroom, though it’s only a murmur. Obi-Wan smiles down at Anakin and ruffles his hair affectionately, saying, “You’re such a good boy. I love you, Anakin,” before reaching behind him to grab a small towel.

“I love you too, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says after he swallows the come that made it into his mouth. Obi-Wan now kneels before him and gently wipes Anakin’s face clean as Anakin giggles.

“My, but I have made a mess of you,” Obi-Wan teases as he finishes cleaning Anakin’s face. He helps Anakin to his feet and places the towel in the sink before asking, “How are you, dear one? Are you alright?”

Anakin nods and yawns. “‘M fine,” he slurs, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck and nuzzling against him as Obi-Wan wraps his arms around Anakin’s waist, the moment feeling very much like an especially safe one, Anakin feeling protected within the embrace of Obi-Wan’s strong arms.

“Come now, Anakin. We aren’t finished with our cleaning,” Obi-Wan says matter-of-factly, pulling away a bit and observing Anakin with a loving expression on his face, as if seeing Anakin this way has brought out even more of the love inside him.

“God, but you are so beautiful, all wrecked and fucked out and satisfied,” Obi-Wan muses, tucking a strand of hair behind Anakin’s ear. “And it’s all for me.” Obi-Wan leans in to kiss Anakin’s cheek and Anakin feels himself blush despite the actions preceding that one.

“Can we get cleaned off now? I feel sticky,” Anakin states, hoping that Obi-Wan will understand the state of things.

Obi-Wan does.

“Of course, darling. The shower doubles as a bath so I’ll draw one up for us. But all that can be explained later. I’ll help wash you if you’d like,” Obi-Wan says, sounding hopeful.

“Yes, I’d like that. I’ll just wait for you to get this thing ready then. And Obi-Wan?”

“Yes?”

“If we have time afterwards, can we snuggle?”

“Certainly. Nothing would make me happier.”

\---

Lying on their sides, facing each other in Obi-Wan’s bed, Anakin once again finds himself wearing Obi-Wan’s clothes, his hair still damp from his bath but his body clean. 

“So Anakin, how long will you live?” Obi-Wan asks, a hint of sadness in his voice. Anakin understands why.

“Hundreds of years, Obi-Wan. I’ve already been around for a while, and I won’t grow old for a long time.”

“Well then, I hope you’re prepared to dote on me in my old age, because humans certainly do not live for hundreds of years.”

Anakin looks into Obi-Wan’s eyes, searching for something, though he is unsure of what that something is.

“Well, there’s actually something that can help with that. There’s an old Mer ritual. I didn’t want to suggest it because I wasn’t sure if you’d want to be around me for that long.” And Anakin feels all his insecurities, all his doubts, rushing back into him like a dam within his mind had just been opened.

Obi-Wan reaches a hand out to brush his fingers against Anakin’s cheek, saying, “Anakin, darling, you can’t possibly think I would want anything less than forever with you. And if I can’t have that, I suppose a few hundred years will have to do.” And Obi-Wan chuckles softly at his own joke.

“This is serious, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says, hoping that Obi-Wan understands the gravity of the situation. “If we perform the spell, then you’ll be tied to me for the rest of both of our lives. You’ll be like my mate, although I know humans don’t use that word.” 

“Done.”

“What?” Anakin wants to make sure he doesn’t get his hopes up too much, but his fickle heart is beating faster at the prospect of Obi-Wan agreeing so quickly.

“I said ‘done’. I want to be with you in every way, for as long as we both are alive. I don’t think that’s too hard to understand, now is it?” Obi-Wan asks, and he reaches out to flick the tip of Anakin’s nose with his index finger.

“You mean it? Anakin says, his eyes widening.

“Anakin, for someone who told me that we were destined to be together on the very first day we met, you certainly are having trouble following this concept. Of course, I mean it, darling. I mean it just as sincerely as I mean it when I say I love you, which is to say I mean it with all the sincerity in the world.”

Anakin smiles in the dim light of the room, settling in a bit into Obi-Wan’s bed. 

“It’s a deal then, Obi-Wan. You choose the day and we’ll perform the ritual. I can’t wait to have you by my side for as long as we’re around,” Anakin says, feeling a sense of relief flood through him like a clean river, knowing that he won’t have to say goodbye to Obi-Wan as soon as he thought he would.

“Perfect, my darling. Anything else you’d like to do before we run out of time and sunrise comes? I’m happy to make all your dreams come true.” And Obi-Wan winks, his gaze mischievous.

Anakin thinks for a moment, sorting through his wants, both mundane and extraordinary, and he settles upon something. “I want to make breakfast together,” he says, firm in his decision.

Obi-Wan looks at him, amusement and slight disbelief coloring his expression. “Breakfast? In the middle of the night? I also feel I should warn you that when I say I can’t cook, I really mean it.”

“Well, what can you make? We’ll make that,” Anakin asserts, confident that he can and will have this experience with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan rubs his beard with one of his hands and then says, “Well, I do think I can make oatmeal without causing any major damage. It’s one of my specialties.”

Anakin rolls his eyes. “Right, the specialty of someone who can’t cook. But let’s try it. I’m sure it won’t be that bad. Hopefully edible at least.”

Obi-Wan sits up and climbs out of bed and walks around to the other side of the bed before extending his hand to Anakin. Anakin turns over to face him, looking up at him with what he knows are eyes filled with adoration.

“Dear one, I shall make you an oatmeal feast fit for a king,” Obi-Wan says, and he bows slightly, keeping his hand extended to Anakin like some sort of prince of old. Anakin giggles and takes Obi-Wan’s hand.

“Well then, let’s get started,” Anakin says as he stands up, allowing Obi-Wan to help him. They look at each other for a moment before Obi-Wan speaks again.

“Shall I carry you to the kitchen, my dear?”

Anakin laughs. “How can I resist an offer like that?” And Obi-Wan sweeps him up into his arms, both of them laughing softly as they walk to the doorway of the bedroom. Obi-Wan pauses at the threshold.

“You know, I intend to carry you over the threshold of our own house one day, not just a cabin. And then, I intend for you to be my husband. But for now, this will have to do.” And he walks through the doorway and down the hallway, Anakin’s arms around his neck as they reach the kitchen.

Obi-Wan sets Anakin down and rubs his hands together as if in anticipation. “Right. Now, in the upper cabinet to your left, you’ll find some dry oats. I will procure the hot water.” 

Anakin salutes exaggeratedly and says, “Yes, Sir,” before looking at the cabinets and opening one, finding a container labeled as oats inside and grabbing it before looking over at Obi-Wan, who’s filling a small pot with water from the sink. Anakin walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

“What’re you up to?” Anakin drawls, feeling a sense of domesticity that he’s not previously experienced.

Obi-Wan chuckles softly and turns off the water. “Anakin, you know exactly what I’m doing.”

“Maybe I just wanted an excuse to touch you,” Anakin says. Somehow, any shyness he may have felt towards a human years or months or even weeks ago has melted away like a stubborn patch of snow with the coming of spring. 

Obi-Wan laughs a little louder now as he extricates himself from Anakin’s embrace, placing the pot on the stove and turning on one of the burners. Anakin pouts.

“Hey! Don’t run away from me like that,” Anakin says, and Obi-Wan suddenly turns to face him.

“Run? From you? I would never.”

\---

“This really isn’t bad,” Anakin says around a mouthful. “I know it’s simple, but this means that technically you _can_ cook; you just might not be able to cook a lot of things well.” He looks across the small table for Obi-Wan’s reaction.

Obi-Wan swallows and then answers, “I suppose you’re right. Just remind me never to make you a fancy, multiple course dinner.” And he smirks, as if the thought of his own incompetence amuses him. It probably does.

Anakin makes a face as if he’s considering whether or not to request that very thing, just to tease Obi-Wan, but he cannot continue the facade for long and he bursts out laughing before saying, “Don’t worry, I won’t. I do want to live for a while yet.” And he smirks back at Obi-Wan.

“Oh, ha ha, this is quite funny, mocking a man for not possessing a skill. I’d like to think I make up for it in other ways.” And he fixes Anakin with a meaningful stare, and Anakin’s mind instantly wanders to one place.

He thinks of Obi-Wan’s hands guiding him as he rides his cock, lifting him and keeping him steady. He thinks of how deep Obi-Wan was inside him, how Obi-Wan was for him. And he thinks of Obi-Wan’s expression when he came on his face, blissed out and just utterly perfect.

“Something on your mind?” Obi-Wan prompts, dragging Anakin out of his recollection.

Anakin shakes his head slightly. He intends to make up an excuse, to change the subject, but his confidence around Obi-Wan gets the better of him, and he says something else instead.

“I was just thinking about how you fucked me earlier, how good you were, how you filled me up just _perfectly_. It was amazing, Obi-Wan. I’m surprised I could walk afterwards.” And he sighs and leans back in his chair, closing his eyes.

He hears Obi-Wan’s chair move and the next thing he knows, his head is being tilted back and there are lips on his. Obi-Wan is kissing him, prodding at the space between his lips with his tongue, and Anakin gladly obliges and opens his mouth. He feels Obi-Wan’s tongue, warm and wet, against his, and he moans into the sensation, throwing his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck, feeling a sense of wholeness rushing through him.

Obi-Wan pulls away all too soon, giving Anakin a short peck on the lips for good measure, and he returns to his seat, saying, “Well, you can’t just say things like that and expect me to act like everything’s perfectly normal,” though whether he says it to tease Anakin or to reassure himself, Anakin does not know. All he knows is that Obi-Wan is smiling at him, and that is enough.

\---

“I think, actually, that I can walk this time,” Anakin says as they stand on the porch, Obi-Wan holding a flashlight in one hand, backpack strapped to his shoulders. He looks at Anakin quizzically now.

“Are you sure? I’m more than happy to carry you again.”

“I’m sure. I can’t always make you carry me; I have to stand on my own two feet sometimes, after all,” Anakin says, and he feels as if he means it in a slightly deeper way than just physical walking, but he doesn’t ponder that right now. Right now, he reaches his hand out to Obi-Wan in the near-complete darkness.

“Take my hand,” Anakin says, and Obi-Wan does. Obi-Wan intertwines their fingers and they set off, walking towards the path that leads to the lake, hand in hand.

They walk in silence for a few moments, the only sounds being their almost perfectly matched footsteps and the chirping of the crickets in the dark forest surrounding them. Then Obi-Wan speaks.

“Anakin, you’ll have to tell me more about yourself one of these days. How you came to the lake, how long you’ve been there, things like that. I want to know you, really.”

Anakin smiles softly to himself before saying, “I’ll tell you someday. It’s not a very happy story for the most part. I try to forget it when I can. But maybe one day, for you, I’ll remember. Just not tonight.”

“That’s perfectly fine,” Obi-Wan says, his voice filled with understanding, and Anakin sighs in relief inwardly at the fact that Obi-Wan isn’t going to push him.

They let the silence stretch between them for a few moments again, walking in tandem, neither of them fully on the path because it’s far too narrow for two people to walk comfortably side by side. But it seems both of them would rather hold hands than walk single file. And there’s a still tension between them, like a pool of still water that’s waiting for a ripple to break across it. Anakin thinks on the events of the recent past, and he remembers when he first saw Obi-Wan’s face. 

Anakin remembers feeling anchorless, a lot like a ship left to drift out at sea for a long time, lost and alone. And then Obi-Wan threw him a lifeline. And perhaps Obi-Wan cannot captain Anakin’s ship for him, but he can certainly be there to guide him, to be his compass in the rising swell of the ocean that is Anakin’s inner turbulence.

“You’re leaving me again, dear one. What are you thinking about this time?” Obi-Wan’s voice doesn’t startle Anakin, even though it’s sudden. It’s almost as if Anakin is now anticipating certain reactions of Obi-Wan’s before they happen, and it feels like the most natural thing in the world. Anakin is quiet for a few seconds as he thinks, before answering.

“I was just thinking about you. About me. About how glad I am that you’re here with me,” Anakin says simply, turning his head to face Obi-Wan and smile at him. Then he almost trips over a rock.

“Ugh! Someone should move these!” Anakin complains as he rights himself. Obi-Wan is clearly holding back laughter as he holds out his hand to Anakin once more, their hands having become separated by Anakin’s near fall.

“Are you alright, dear one?” Obi-Wan asks, his voice concerned but with an edge of warm amusement to it.

“Of course I’m alright. It’s your fault for getting me thinking, anyway, and—”

Obi-Wan pulls Anakin in, wrapping his arms around his waist and saying, “Hush, Anakin, no need to defend yourself. You were clearly just distracted by something, and I don’t want to sound conceited, but I think that something may have been me.” And he leans in to kiss Anakin’s cheek before backing away slightly and tugging at Anakin’s hand, prompting him to follow on the path.

“Whatever you say,” Anakin grumbles, but there is a smile on his face. They’re nearly at the lake now, and Anakin sees where the path opens up into the clearing. He takes a deep breath, oxygen rushing into his lungs. He knows this will be difficult, just like it was before, just like it always will be, but right now there’s a strange peace filling him, as if someone took the sensation and injected it into his veins, flooding his veins with calm.

They walk silently to the edge of the lake, and Anakin starts to undress, but Obi-Wan stills his hands.

“Allow me, darling,” Obi-Wan says, and he grabs the hem of the shirt Anakin wears and pulls it upward, lifting the shirt up over Anakin’s head. He peppers kisses on Anakin’s neck, making Anakin giggle a little as Obi-Wan’s beard tickles his skin.

“Obi-Wan, hurry up, I have to get back in the water soon,” Anakin says, though the softness of his tone doesn’t match the urgency of his words.

“I am hurrying, dearest. It’s not my fault that you’re so utterly _tempting_ ,” Obi-Wan replies as he casts the shirt aside and kneels before Anakin, pulling the pants Anakin is wearing down to reveal bare skin. Obi-Wan looks a little surprised.

“What?” Anakin asks, not quite comprehending the expression on Obi-Wan’s face.

“You’re not wearing the underwear I gave you to change into. Anakin, you really will be the death of me with all your little surprises.” And Obi-Wan strokes Anakin’s thighs softly before helping him step out of the pants and casting those aside as well, forming a small pile with the shirt.

Obi-Wan stands and looks Anakin in the eyes before asking, “Are you ready?”

Anakin smiles. “Much more than ever before.”

“Good. You know I’m here for you, don’t you?” Obi-Wan asks before pulling Anakin into a tight hug, his arms embracing him as if it’s the last time they’ll ever touch.

“I know, Obi-Wan,” Anakin mumbles against the skin of Obi-Wan’s neck. “You’ll stay with me?”

“Always.”

They separate and Anakin walks to the shore of the lake, wading in at the shallow side and dipping his hands in the water as he goes, dragging ripples behind him like the tail he’ll so very soon have again. He feels the change begin and he sighs, feeling very much resigned but also more hopeful than he has been in a long time. He has Obi-Wan, and that has to count for something.


End file.
